Undercover Lovers
by star16
Summary: Story COMPLETE! Chap 30 up! R/R, hope you enjoy. It's short but check it out. R/R, Syd/Vaughn work to get out of a mess of trouble!
1. Mission Statement

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically.  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Mission Statement  
  
It was a Tuesday morning and Sydney was in a meeting at the CIA ops center with her father, Kendall, and Vaughn. Two manila folders were tossed across the table, one landing in front of Sydney and the other in front of Vaughn. "Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn. You two will be infiltrating this K- Directorate building in Turkey. You are to retrieve a document from the safe there." Kendall explained as the two agents flipped through the information provided in the folders.  
  
"What are the documents?" Sydney asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"They are part of the Rambaldi puzzle. Now that isn't the whole mission though. As we all know Rambaldi has weird things about his artifacts and papers. This paper in particular won't do any good with out decoder. The text is in Rambaldi's own language or symbols. Our tech guys won't be able to figure it out."  
  
"And so what are we supposed to do?" Vaughn asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Before Rambaldi died he wrote himself brainteasers. These don't give away his writing code but instead were used as a reminder of what he had for the code. They share some connection with the code. Once you get the document in Turkey, you will travel to France to retrieve these codes."  
  
"Where are the codes stored? Why haven't other people discovered them?" Sydney asked.  
  
"They are engraved in a picture frame. This frame will be at an art auction in a small town outside of Paris, France. The frame is far to large to steal and get away quickly, therefore you will be buying the painting."  
  
"How will we know which one it is?" Vaughn intrigued.  
  
That's when Jack stepped in to explain. "I talked to Sloane. He also knows of this decoder method Rambaldi left behind. He got Intel from a reliable source of the Alliance that the painting inside the frame is "Japanese Footbridge" by Monet. You are to under no circumstances let someone else win this item. The CIA will give you plenty of money. If the money is not enough you will be given an account number. Call the CIA and we will falsely invest money into the account. By the time they figure the money isn't really there you will be long gone."  
  
"Sounds fun!" Vaughn said enthusiastically.  
  
Sydney looked at him and smiled, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Late tonight. Plane leaves at 11:00pm. Due to the two missions we need them to be done quite close together so you can get the Intel before sd6. You will be flying together yet not sitting together while leaving LA. You will also be flying together from Turkey to France and there you can sit together and discuss plans. Returning home though you will fly separately the first person brings the Intel. Work quickly; sd6 can't get their hands on this Intel.and oh, Sydney I'll cover for your absence at sd6."  
  
"Ok!" they both said.  
  
"You will return on Friday. Your mission in Turkey will be a take and run. The extra days will be to set up your cover in France. The art auction is on Thursday. You will get the piece and leave Friday, late morning."  
  
Both nodded.  
  
The room cleared out but syd and Vaughn stayed behind.  
  
It stayed silent for a bit but then Syd broke the silence, "So if I'm correct we are posing as a couple on their honeymoon?"  
  
Vaughn looked down at the ground and back up, "Yeah it appears so." He smiled, kind of half-heartedly at first. Once Sydney returned the smile he let his grow more genuine.  
  
"You think you're up for another field op after Taipei" Syd said questioningly, and sarcastically.  
  
Vaughn chuckled, "I think I can handle it, with your help."  
  
Syd smiled, "You got it." That was followed by a spell of silence finally syd spoke up again. "Well, I better get home. I need to come up with an excuse for Francie and pack."  
  
"Yeah, of course. Well.um.I'll see you in Turkey."  
  
Sydney nodded and exited the room. Vaughn followed. When he reached the doorframe he just stood in it watching Syd walk away.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Vaughn stayed at work for a couple more hours. Around 3:00 he went home and packed. All day he didn't get much work done all he could think about was what this mission would bring. How lucky he was to being not only working with syd but also undercover as her husband! Wow! I think I could get used to that! He thought to himself.  
  
After Sydney had left the CIA she went to SD6 for a while. Sloane didn't give her a mission or more work. She finished up her paperwork and then left for the afternoon. She picked up some lunch on the way home. She figured maybe bringing food would make Francie less mad about her last minute trip.  
  
*Ok, I hope you like this new story of mine so far. I will keep updating as often as possible. Hope you like it, R/R. 


	2. Girl Talk and Guy talk

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically.  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Girl Talk and Guy talk  
  
"Hey Francie, I'm home!" Sydney yelled as she entered her house, hands full.  
  
Francie walked out into the living room, "Oh, hey. You're home early." She walked over and helped Syd by grabbing the food and bringing it into the kitchen. "Nice, I was starving, this will hit the spot."  
  
Sydney put down my things in my room and joined Francie at the bar-top eating the Chinese food I'd picked up. "Yeah, well I got out early cause they wanted me to rest up." Sydney tried to slip it by but Francie caught on quick, "Wait. Rest up for what?"  
  
Syd could only let a sheepish smile onto her face. "No, Syd. Not another business trip?"  
  
"I'm sorry, this bank client is huge. If I land this account it will be awesome for the company. It's only till Friday."  
  
"Friday? That's like forever. Where is the bank shipping you off to this time? I thought you, will, and I were going to dinner tonight anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry. Can we rain check that. I promise we'll all go to dinner when I get back. I'm off to Turkey and France."  
  
"Seriously the bank is over working you. You need to quit."  
  
"Francie lets not start this. I need to go pack."  
  
Sydney got up and walked away to her bedroom and pulled out her suitcase. She started to pick out outfits for her trip. Not knowing what weather she packed mixed. Francie walked in a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm sorry I got all mad at you about your work, it isn't your fault. I know your dedicated to your job."  
  
Syd walked over and gave her a hug. "Thanks." She went back over to my closet and picked out the rest of my outfits. Francie was flipping through looking at what I'd picked out. "Syd come on where's the fun in these? If you're going to France you'll want something more 'sexy' to where. I'm sure after business you'll have some time to pick up hot French guys."  
  
Syd smiled and laughed. There was only one French guy Syd wanted to pick up and he was already stuck with her.  
  
Syd was about to bicker with her but she had already picked out my black dress. It was beautiful, my favorite. It was strapless with sequence on the top part. It reached a bit above my knees. It was so pretty!  
  
"Syd, this one looks great on you! You will bring it!"  
  
"Francie..."  
  
"No buts that's it, your bring it." They both smiled and she folded it in syd's suitcase. Sydney was finished so she zipped it up and carried it into the living room.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Vaughn was at home packing his clothes for the trip when the phone rang. He shuffled around a few things on his bed and finally came across his ringing cell phone. After a few rings he answered it, "Vaughn here."  
  
"Hey man, it's me." It was Weiss, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm good, but what else is this about?"  
  
"We just got some Intel from Derevko about security of the safe where the documents syd and you are going to be retrieving." Worry lines appeared on Vaughn's forehead. Was the Intel good or bad?  
  
"I need to brief you and syd on it, but not over the phone. Can you contact Sydney and we'll all meet at the warehouse 90 min. before your flight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and man?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry you get to still be her husband on part of the mission." Vaughn shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah what ever, see you then." And he ended the call. Vaughn looked at the clock, it was already 5:00pm and their flight was at 11:00 so he wasted no time in calling Syd.  
  
*Sorry about the shortness but I thought it was a good spot to stop. I've already started next chapter so keep reading, promise it will get better, just needed to put this stuff in. 


	3. A Fortune

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically.  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: A Fortune  
  
Sydney and Francie were sitting down on the couch finishing the Chinese food off, and watching TV when the phone rang. Sydney reached over and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza to be delivered at 9:30?" Sydney was surprised, and it was showing on her face but she quickly covered it up and composed herself enough to answer.  
  
"Sorry wrong number." And then she hung up the phone.  
  
"Not another wrong number?" Francie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Let's just watch the rest of this movie."  
  
When the movie was over Syd and Francie were both crying after watching, "City of Angels". It is such a sad movie. Sydney stood up, "Well I'm going to go wipe my face off, and then I got to be going to catch my flight." Syd walked into the bathroom. She wetted a washcloth and slowly wiped her face. That took off her make up so she quickly reapplied it.  
  
Sydney walked back into the living room to find Francie laughing hysterically. Syd looked at her questioningly, "A minute ago you were crying and now your laughing, what did I miss?"  
  
Francie held out her hand with a slip of paper in it, "Here read this." Sydney grabbed the paper and realized it was the fortune out of a fortune cookie. It read;  
  
You will meet the man of your dreams!  
  
Syd smiled, "What you don't think it's going to happen to you?" She shook her head violently.  
  
"Definitely not, that one belongs to you."  
  
"No, no. It doesn't."  
  
"Well I'll read the other cookie's fortune and if it fits with me than this one is yours." Sydney turned pail. Of course they aren't real but she was too confused with her life to make a good decision about this mission with Vaughn so she kind of liked the idea of this telling her.  
  
Francie slowly cracked the cookie open and pulled the paper out. She passed me the cookie and I ate it. She unfolded the paper, it seemed to take forever. Finally she read it, and a smile spread across her face. Syd wasn't sure what the smile meant so I grabbed the paper and read it:  
  
You're business will be very successful  
  
'Oh man, I loose. Or I guess I win, I win Vaughn!' Syd thought in her head.  
  
"That refers to me and my restaurant, which means you are going to meet the man of your dreams!"  
  
"Ha, ha. That could refer to my job." Syd pleaded. She just shook her head and walked over and handed me my fortune. She leaned over and hugged me.  
  
"Well, that's just fine. I'll call you when I meet that guy." Syd glanced at the clock, it was already 9:20. "Now, I got to go so I'll see you on Friday for dinner."  
  
"Okay, have a good trip."  
  
Syd waved, "Bye, and tell Will I said bye!"  
  
Sydney walked to her car and put her suitcase in her trunk. She started up the car and left on her way to the warehouse to meet Vaughn. Still thoughts of what it was about lingered in her head, but all she could do is wait and see.  
  
*Hope you like it! R/R! Let me know if you like it! 


	4. Intel

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically.  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Intel  
  
Syd reached the warehouse a little late. It was 9:40 when she arrived and she saw two cars already parked. She recognized Vaughn's and assumed to other to be Weiss's. She took a deep breath and proceeded inside quickly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Vaughn was pacing across the room in front of Weiss. "Man, sit down. Don't worry, she'll be here."  
  
Vaughn looked over at Weiss who was perfectly calm, and just sighed. Vaughn had worry lines all over his forehead. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair and took a seat next to Weiss, leaning against some crates. Just as he did the sounds of heels clicking against the concrete floor came to his ears.  
  
His head snapped up and when Sydney came into view the worry lines on his forehead started to vanish. Weiss smiled and patted him on his back, and whispered, "Told you so."  
  
Weiss remained sitting but Vaughn got up and greeted Sydney. "Hey!" Sydney put a smile on "Hi, sorry I'm late. I just got caught up with Francie is all."  
  
"That's ok. But we better get started cause we have a plane to catch in about an hour." Syd nodded in agreement. She took a seat on a crate across from Weiss. Vaughn was in the middle and decided to take a seat next to Sydney.  
  
Weiss reached for a folder out of his brief case. He immediately held it out to Sydney and Vaughn. Sydney grabbed it from Weiss and started to look at its contents. Vaughn leaned in too to see what the new Intel was.  
  
Weiss started to explain as Sydney and Vaughn both flipped through the pages of pictures and information. "Ok, well as you see the bad guy is still the same, K-directorate. But we have found out from Derevko that the owner of this building is 'Krushaf Sync'. He is placed very highly in the k- directorate organization and has been put in place to run their ops in Turkey."  
  
"So do you want us to take him into custody too?" Sydney asked still confused to where this was going and Vaughn seemed to have the same thoughts.  
  
"No. Actually with you guys going to France afterwards we don't want to stir up too much acknowledgement of you guys. Rather we will have you tap the offices and halls when your there." Weiss passed over to Vaughn two packs of trackers, phone taps, and wiretaps. Vaughn handed one to Syd and kept the other. "You guys can use these anywhere in the building and there shouldn't be interference."  
  
"Won't they be able to find these low tech taps?" Vaughn asked while examining one.  
  
"Yes. In a short time too we suspect. We don't want you to concentrate on these so much, just getting the document and getting out safe. Place these in main areas that way we can get information before these are found. The more the better."  
  
"Ok." Sydney said with a nod of the head.  
  
"Now turn to the last few pages in the folder." Syd did so as instructed.  
  
"These are you guy's passports with a new identification for each of you. This identification will be used for while you guys are going to and in Turkey. This is no longer a quick grab and run job. Derevko informed us that the security for that one document is too high. It would take too long to take out security and move in, by then you'd be caught. Rather you will go in as a couple to the party they are hosting at the building on Friday night."  
  
"Wait, we are in France on Thursday for the art auction, so we are to fly across Europe in late morning to arrive in time for the party."  
  
Weiss chuckled, "No, plans were changed. The art auction has been moved to Saturday evening."  
  
"Moved?" Vaughn asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well you can't have an art auction with out the art. We've heard that the truck with the art being brought to the hall will be held up and will be late." Sydney and Vaughn both laughed.  
  
"Anyway with that settled, you will be in Turkey for the party on Friday night. It will be the social event of the season! However their parties are invite only of course. You will be setting up your cover these few days before the party. You are a rich married couple who is on their honeymoon. All you need to do is get invited to their party. Everything is outlined in the folder. You guys can go over it on the plane. For security purposes your tickets are for seats separated but you guys can switch once in the air, so you will arrive together."  
  
"My mother told you all of this?" Sydney asked shocked by the sudden changes the CIA was putting in affect because of the security factors Derevko had informed them of.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe she's wrong, I'm sure we can take the security and use the other plan."  
  
"It's not worth the risks it's easier this way. Since your allowed in the building for the party it will be easier to sneak around and steal the documents."  
  
All Sydney did was nod.  
  
"Well, you guys better go and I best too. Good luck and come home safe." Weiss left the warehouse.  
*How'd you all like? Let me know! Next chapter will start with syd/Vaughn in warehouse then move to them in the airport and plane. Thanks for all your reviews! 


	5. Last Thoughts

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically.  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Last thoughts!  
  
Sydney let out a sigh; as if now Weiss was gone she could relax. Vaughn noticed and a smile crept onto his face, but he quickly hid it. "So this changes things a bit." Vaughn said to break the silence. Syd shut the folder she had been examining and looked up.  
  
"Yeah you could say that. Francie is going to kill me. I broke a dinner date with her and will for tonight and promised we'd do it Friday. Now I won't be home until Sunday." And she let out another sigh but one of frustration this time.  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand." Vaughn said to comfort her as he put one of his hands on hers. Sydney looked down at their hands and then back up at Vaughn with a smile.  
  
"Yeah she'd understand if she knew I was saving the world but she won't for me staying a few extra days doing bank stuff."  
  
"Someday she'll understand it all. We got to go now anyway to the airport. You don't have time to stop home and tell her so why don't you just call her at the end of the week and tell her..tell her.." He wasn't sure if he should say it or not. Should he let his feelings show? He decided it wouldn't hurt nothing, "tell her you met a great guy and you guys decided to spend some time together before you headed back home." After Vaughn spit it out he immediately turned his gaze to the floor to avoid Sydney.  
  
Sydney was a little shocked, but mostly extremely happy. A huge smile was on her face. She put her hand up and touched Vaughn's chin to make him look at her. "I think she would except that excuse." Vaughn smiled back but still the blush remained on his face.  
  
"Well we should be going we only have 40 min. to get to the airport."  
  
"Yeah I guess we should." Syd said with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
They both proceeded out and got in their separate cars. They each went a different route incase of tails. Both of them had thoughts in their head of what lay ahead of them on this crazy mission.  
  
*Decided to brake this chapter up in to two chapters cause the other one's long as it is. But already started next one so it will be up quick. 


	6. In Flight

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Sorry about the long wait but hope it was worth it!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Sydney frantically walked quickly through the airport glancing from side to side at the terminal numbers. Her flight left in 10min. It had taken so long get through all the security. She now was totally lost. The airport was almost completely deserted though so there wasn't much confusion with that.  
  
After a few minutes of frantically rushing she found the terminal. She sighed and went up to the clerk at the desk. She handed her the ticket and her passport. She used her real name for the flight there just incase Sloane checked up on her. The person gave her her boarding pass. Sydney walked through the little terminal and into the plane as she heard in the background the last boarding call for the plane.  
  
When Sydney entered the plane she saw about 30 people total. Most of the seats were left empty. She looked around for her seat and found it towards the back of the plane. As she put her carry-on bag into the overhead compartment she noticed Vaughn was seated in the aisle seat two rows back. I smiled politely at him and he returned the smile. I took my seat then and buckled up for takeoff.  
  
After only 15min. they were up in the air and on their way to Turkey. It was a non-stop flight that was for 12hours approximately. Sydney pulled a book out from her purse and began to read. After another 20min. or so the seatbelt light went off and the captain came over the intercom saying they've reached their altitude. Sydney put her book away then and got up casually and went and sat by Vaughn.  
  
When Sydney sat down Vaughn smiled and put down the magazine he'd been reading. "Hey." Sydney greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself. In no rush to come sit with me are you?" Sydney realized how right when she was allowed to get up she did so. She blushed a bit.  
  
"Well, I was getting lonely. If you want I'll go back." Sydney said and slowly got up, it wasn't more than a second later though that Vaughn reached a hand out and grabbed her arm forcing her to sit back down.  
  
"Well, you're already here, so why don't you stay." I smiled at how he seamed so anxious. I nodded and shifted to a comfortable position in the seat.  
  
"So what were you reading?"  
  
"Just 'Sport's Illustrated'. Probably not as interesting as what you were reading though."  
  
"Actually I was just reading a Nora Roberts romance novel."  
  
"Oh, so out side of kicking people's ass's you read about too perfect romances?"  
  
Sydney smiled, "No, they are actually interesting. They aren't perfect either."  
  
"Oh, so a knight in shining armor rides up on his white horse, no wait, stallion to carry you away isn't perfect?"  
  
Sydney laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "It's actually not like that at all. It's about these two people who've been friends for a while. They work together for years and just were friends. One day the woman found out her sister got in a car accident and died. Then the man comes to the rescue and comforts her when even her mother didn't. When she realizes that he is the one who will always be there for her and the one she can trust they start to explore different paths with their relationship. That's as far as I got so far."  
  
"Well I think we all know it will end happily ever after."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Yes it will, but it's not the end result that matters most, it's the journey that gets them there."  
  
They both smiled at each other then Sydney turned and looked out the window and Vaughn sat there silent. Both stayed silent for a while thinking about what was just said.  
  
Vaughn had thoughts racing through his head, was she hinting to me about our situation or was it just coincidence? On the other hand Sydney liked flirting with Vaughn and just being there with him.  
  
Sydney couldn't stand the silence any more. "So we should look over the mission and our covers I guess." Vaughn looked over to Syd. "Yeah we should. Do you have the info?"  
  
"Yeah it's in my carryon bag, I'll go get it." Sydney got up and inched past Vaughn to get into the aisle. She slowly walked to the compartment with her bag in it. She opened it and reached into her bag, pulling out a manila folder.  
  
Sydney walked back to Vaughn. She once again walked in front of him to get to her seat. Suddenly the plane jerked and Sydney lost her balance landing on Vaughn's lap. His arms kept her from falling over. It was like his natural reaction to wrap her in his arms. They both blushed and smiled. Then Sydney mumbled, "Sorry". Vaughn released his grip on her. Sydney slowly regained her composure and stood up again. Yet once again the plane jerked and Sydney landed right back on his lap. She wanted to stay right there, it felt so right to be on top of him, embraced by him, but she knew she had to get up. She once again turned red and this time she didn't take the chance of standing up again so she just put up the armrest between the seats and scooted off his lap and into her seat.  
  
Sydney avoided his eyes and just stared out the window. With her eyes still on the sky, Sydney once again said, "Sorry, I just lost my balance."  
  
Vaughn contemplated about what to say and decided on something to lighten the situation, "whose complaining."  
  
Sydney's head snapped around and her eyes met his. She raised her eyebrows at him and all he did was smile. He reached over and grabbed the folder from Sydney's hands. He changed the subject quickly to get Syd's eyes off him, "So lets see what we got here." Vaughn slowly opened the folder and flipped through to find the papers on their identities for Turkey.  
  
Vaughn handed Sydney the paper on her identity, Nichole Valdez. Sydney took the passport with it and put it in her purse. Vaughn put his in his wallet. Then they both looked at their profiles, each beginning to take it all in. Sydney glanced over towards Vaughn's paper. Vaughn caught her though. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I see we're married," Sydney paused as she leaned into Vaughn to look at his paper, "Mr. Scott Valdez."  
  
"Yeah I guess we are married."  
  
We both beamed. "I think I could get used to that." Sydney said almost as a whisper. Vaughn was shocked at first but then regained himself. Vaughn's hesitation made Sydney rethink her words, she continued, "I mean the whole being married thing."  
  
"Yeah of course." They fell into silence for a while. Sydney put the paper back into the folder on Vaughn's lap.  
  
"I'm getting tired. I think I'll sleep for awhile, we can go over this stuff later."  
  
Vaughn nodded. Then he reached above his head into the overhead compartment and pulled out two pillows and a blanket. "Sounds good." He smiled and handed Syd the pillow. She shifted to get comfortable with the pillow rested by the window. Vaughn just looked at her for a moment and then proceeded to cover her with the blanket. "Thanks" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
Vaughn just rested his head back and watched syd sleep in total tranquility. She was so peaceful he loved seeing her like that. Finally he drifted off to sleep also. In the middle of the night Sydney woke up. The airplane chairs weren't comfortable and her back and neck were hurting. She shifted a little but still couldn't get comfortable. Finally, she sat up and that's when she looked over and noticed Vaughn was sleeping too. He had the pillow behind his head, and his face was facing her. Sydney smiled at how content he looked she decided to try to get comfy cuddling with him. She didn't want to wake him so she carefully turned her body. She placed her pillow on his lap and slowly laid her head on it. She curled her legs close to her body and recovered herself with the blanket. Vaughn's arm slid over her waist as if he was aware of her new close presence to him but he didn't open his eyes. Sydney fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Around 7:00am Vaughn woke up from the sun shining through the windows into his eyes. Vaughn blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. It took him a moment to remember where he was and where he was headed. Once he got it cleared up he was on a plane he turned his head to look around. Most people on the plane were still sleeping. That's when he remembered Sydney. He turned back to the empty seat next to him. He began to panic but it terminated when something, actually someone stirred below him. Vaughn glanced down to find the most beautiful person lying on him.  
  
Vaughn couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he realized their situation. Sydney was lying, no sleeping on him. That's when he apprehended that Sydney had cuddled with him when he was asleep. He wasn't complaining, no not in any way. He had his arm around Sydney's waist and his hand rested on her abdomen. He tried not to move he was just enjoying being in her presence, plus it was still earlier and with only about 6hours of sleep she was probably still tired.  
  
After about 20min. of Vaughn just watching Syd sleeping and her movements and facial expressions Sydney woke up. She slowly adjusted her eyes to the light. When she finally opened her eyes wide a pair of gorgeous glowing green ones met them. She was aware of how she got to this position on his lap, so she blushed and a smile spread over her face.  
  
"Comfortable?" Vaughn asked sarcastically.  
  
"I needed to lay down is all. I woke up during the night and my neck hurt and my back was.." Vaughn silenced her with a finger to her mouth. Sydney obliged. He started to lean down. Their faces got closer and closer..suddenly a flight attendant interrupted them, "May I get you anything?". Vaughn suddenly pulled his head back and Sydney turned her head.  
  
The flight attendant didn't wait for a reply when she saw their looks and just walked past. Vaughn turned back to Sydney who was now sitting up. They both just smiled and blushed a little. Sydney was cursing at the attendant in her head, Why did she have to come at that moment?  
  
Vaughn broke the silence by clearing his throat, "So where were we?" He said as he leaned in to kiss Sydney. Sydney giggled which forced Vaughn to stop. "What?" He questioned.  
  
"It's just the moments totally gone." Vaughn's smile quickly went away and he pulled back so he was sitting upright.  
  
Sydney noticed and felt bad for her words. "We'll just have to wait till tomorrow morning for the moment again!" With that Vaughn's smile came back and Sydney leaned in close to him, "I'm freezing! What's the temp on this plane, like 20 below zero?" Vaughn chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. Sydney pulled her legs in close to her body to keep her warm. Vaughn then reached for the blanket and covered her up.  
  
The captain then came over the loud speaker; "Passengers we will be arriving in Turkey on time, we're only about 3 hours away."  
  
*Sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait, let me know. 


	7. Arrival in Turkey

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews: Kimmers, Coley, Jenni, twin*muse, Isa3013, Jade, Mandy@TTU, serendipity112233, aliaschica88, and everyone else whose reviewed. I appreciate it so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Arrival in Turkey  
  
Three hours later Syd and Vaughn were still cuddled and had been talking for the past hours. They were just about to land in Turkey now.  
  
Once the plane landed Sydney and Vaughn started to gather their bags. Vaughn carried Sydney's carryon bag for her and Syd carried her purse. They were the last out of the plane, in no hurry. They hadn't eaten in a while so they decided to take a seat in a café. They both adjusted their watches to Turkey time. It was now 10:20 Turkey time.  
  
Sydney decided to get an orange juice and muffin, while Vaughn settled for a coffee. They kept quiet for a while and enjoyed their breakfast.  
  
"So, what shall we do first Syd?"  
  
Sydney raised her eyes and quickly glanced around then back at Vaughn, "I'm not sure Scott." Vaughn quickly picked up the hint of their new names.  
  
"Well let's see, we have to make ourselves known. Right?" Sydney nodded.  
  
"Ok. Well if the party is on Friday night, and it's only Wednesday that gives us plenty of time. Now what are some ways to get noticed around here?"  
  
They both thought for a while on ideas. Then they both came upon one they agreed on, "How about we go find our hotel and check in first. We can discuss our plans there, where we are more comfortable."  
  
"Sounds good. Now it says here," Sydney was reading one of the papers in the folder. "we are staying at the Rosetta Inn. Sounds nice."  
  
"Yeah, only the best for my rich wife." They exchanged smiles then left some money on the table and got up to leave. As they walked together Sydney reached out and grabbed Vaughn's hand. They walked hand-in-hand till they reached the bathrooms.  
  
"Well we should change before we leave. If we show up like this I don't think anyone will believe we were rich." Vaughn said as he looked down at his jeans and sweatshirt. Sydney agreed and reluctantly they let go of each other's hands and went into the bathrooms to change.  
  
Vaughn simply put on the first thing he grabbed out of his suitcase, which of course was a suit. It was a light gray with a blue shirt, no tie. It looked very classy on Vaughn. (though anything would)  
  
Sydney on the other hand took some time deciding what to wear. At first she wanted to wear her black pants but thought for sure a rich woman would wear a dress or skirt. So then Sydney put on a black skirt with a satin top. She didn't like the look though and decided to keep the black skirt but get rid of the top. She changed the top to a pale pink, strapless tank top with a sheer pink cover over it. After fixing up her make-up and hair too she finally exited the restroom.  
  
When Sydney came out she saw Vaughn sitting on a near by bench. She walked over and stood in front of him. "Hey, sorry I took so long I just had to pick the perfect look. How'd I do?" Sydney asked as she twirled in front of him. Vaughn slowly stood up and examined her, "I'd say you did fantastic!" Sydney smiled and wrapped her arm around Vaughn's and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.  
  
"So should we call a cab?"  
  
"Nah. I don't think people as rich as us would arrive in a cab."  
  
"Oh, right. So what should we do."  
  
"I already took care of it when you were in the bathroom. I called a limo place; I got the number from one of the papers. The driver is CIA and so it's safer. It should be waiting outside now."  
  
"Sounds great, lets go then." Vaughn handed Syd the papers and she put them in her purse, then they continued their walk towards the exit.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As they came out the airport doors the limo was pulling up. The driver got out and took their luggage for them, placing it carefully in the trunk. Vaughn opened the door for syd and then climbed in after her. Sydney looked around and examined the limo, then she whispered something barely audible to Vaughn's ears, "Is it safe?" Vaughn nodded, "There are bug killers planted in here. We can talk."  
  
"Good." Sydney responded as she cuddled next to Vaughn. When the driver reentered the car Vaughn told him to go to the hotel. After a few minutes of driving Sydney grabbed the mission papers out of her purse. "We should go over these before we start to put on our act."  
  
They both read their own info and then the others. "So we're newly married, Mr. Scott Valdez."  
  
"Looks that way." Vaughn said. "And hey look at this," Vaughn said pointing to a emphasized line on the page. "our accommodations at the Rosetta Inn are already taken care of."  
  
"Great! Do you think they will have some nice jewelry stores there because I really want to find a nice necklace to go with my evening gown for Friday night." Vaughn gave her a look.  
  
"Hey we're supposed to be rich." Vaughn smiled, "Your taking advantage of the situation and CIA money."  
  
"Hey this job has to have some perks, right?"  
  
As they both further investigated the papers they read over the mission part and their objective. They also found a list of expensive places around to be seen in; some nice dinner places and stores.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As they approached the inn it was just around 11:30. They both fell into aww as they saw the beautiful, expensive inn they would be staying at. "This has got to be some kind of mistake." Sydney whispered to Vaughn.  
  
"Nah, just one luxurious perk." Sydney slapped Vaughn playfully in the arm. The limo driver pulled right up to the front steps of the inn. He opened the door for Sydney and Vaughn and they climbed out.  
  
"I'll have the bellboy bring up your bags," the driver said.  
  
"That'll be fine. Thank you." Vaughn said in a slightly different voice and then Sydney remembered they were the Valdezs now. They were arm in arm and about to go inside when Sydney remembered a small detail, a ring. Sydney turned to Vaughn, "This is so wonderful honey. Thank you so much." Vaughn at first was confused but the confusion went away when Sydney put her palm on his chest and eyed towards her hand. Vaughn followed the gaze and realized the rings. He conspicuously put a hand around Syd's waste and the other dug into a pocket to find the rings. Once he found them he put one in Sydney's hand and kept the other. That's when Sydney's lips came crashing into his. Vaughn hesitated at first and then kissed back. He felt Sydney's hands playing with his hair and then he realized she was also slipping the ring on her finger behind his neck. Vaughn followed suit and wrapped both arms tightly around Sydney and slipped his ring on behind her back.  
  
Shortly after they pulled apart but not far. They took a breath and kept eye contact. They both smiled and Sydney blushed a little. Vaughn immediately brought a hand to her face and cupped one cheek. Sydney leaned her head that way. Vaughn then kissed Sydney again but this time just a peck on the lips and then pulled away. Sydney was left blown away by his response to her forwardness, and to his ability to num her whole body with a slow, short kiss.  
  
After they realized everyone was watching they both blushed and then Sydney took Vaughn's arm again and they headed inside.  
  
*Hope you like it! Let me know and I'll try to update soon. 


	8. Let the Fun Begin

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews: Kimmers, Coley, Jenni, twin*muse, Isa3013, Jade, Mandy@TTU, serendipity112233, aliaschica88, and everyone else whose reviewed. I appreciate it so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Let the Fun Begin  
  
Once they were in the lobby their mouths dropped open. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging and a fountain in the middle. The floors were sparkling and the walls were gold colored. Bellboys rushed around to help people and the clerks were very helpful and friendly.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn approached the front desk together.  
  
"Welcome to the Rosetta Inn. How may I help you?" the clerk greeted them.  
  
They both smiled to the warm welcome. Then Vaughn gave their name, "Thank you. Yes, we have reservations for Valdez."  
  
The clerk typed their name in the computer and found their reservation. "Oh yes Mr. and Mrs. Valdez." She reached behind her and grabbed their room key. "You will be staying in the pent house on the top floor." Vaughn and Sydney both shared a shocked look but covered it up quickly. "The bellboy will show you up."  
  
"Thank you very much." Vaughn said while grabbing the key.  
  
They found the bellboy by the elevators and they followed him up. He unlocked the door for them and showed them in. He put their bags down by the bed while they looked around the rest of the room. "Is it satisfactory for you and the Mrs. liking?"  
  
Vaughn turned around to face the nice boy. "Oh, yes. Thank you for your assistance." Vaughn handed him a twenty-dollar bill tip.  
  
After the bellboy had left Vaughn locked the door and made his way over to Sydney who was on the balcony. He stood next to her and enjoyed the view. "Wow! The CIA really didn't waste any expense."  
  
"Yeah." Sydney answered contently.  
  
Vaughn looked at her for a minute and saw something was wrong. He put his hand on top of hers that lay on the ledge. "What's wrong?" Sydney looked at their hands and then at his face.  
  
"Can we talk here?" Sydney asked looking now inside the large room. Vaughn followed her gaze, and then put a finger up to her. Vaughn left Sydney's side and walked into the room. He dug through his bag to find some bug killers. Once he found them he turned them on and placed them in various spots around the room.  
  
By now Sydney had made her way inside and was leaning on the doorframe. "Now we can talk," he said. Vaughn walked over and sat on the couch, and Sydney did the same. Vaughn could see by now that Sydney's eyes were glistening with tears. "Hey what's wrong, don't like married life much?" The attempt at a joke didn't go unnoticed a quick, brief smile appeared on Sydney's face but soon after fell again. Vaughn put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "No really what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything I've ever wanted in life is being dangled in front of me, but the second I let my guard down and enjoy it, it'll be taken away again." Sydney confessed.  
  
"I know what you mean." Sydney gave a questioning look but Vaughn didn't want to expand on it quiet yet. "Why don't you enjoy it while it lasts and who knows where that will lead."  
  
"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that."  
  
"You are, and if you need help, I'll be here." Vaughn kissed her forehead. Sydney had stopped crying but was still cuddled next to Vaughn. She simply nodded in response. Then suddenly the mood changed and she abruptly sat up straight. She started to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry..I..um.. just."  
  
"Got scared." Vaughn finished for her.  
  
"NO! I mean I wasn't scared."  
  
"It's ok, everyone is scared at one time or another."  
  
"Not me! Let's just drop it, what do you say we go get that necklace to go with my dress for Friday night." Sydney forced a smile on her face. Vaughn hesitated and knew it wasn't good for her to keep her feelings inside and to hide it, but knew for his safety he shouldn't go there, not now. Maybe she's just PMS'ing.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." Vaughn forced a half smile on his face but it wasn't a happy one. His disappointment showed. Sydney scurried off to the bathroom to fix her makeup first and Vaughn waited patiently while thinking about Sydney. She'd said everything she wanted in life was right before her, was she talking about him or the money and valuables. Sydney walking back into the room interrupted his thoughts though.  
  
"Ready?" Sydney had her happy glow back. Vaughn nodded and opened the door for Sydney. Sydney exited and Vaughn followed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Vaughn had remembered a few names of the expensive shops and things so they started at those. Sydney and Vaughn had decided to use the limo even with the beautiful day because it would have been awkward for people so rich to do so. The stores were very exclusive. Sydney first looked for a diamond necklace that would go with her party dress. The dress was black and strapless, cut short too. A diamond necklace would top off her attire. The first store welcomed them with open arms and made them comfortable.  
  
They sat on a couch while samples were brought to them to look at. Sydney and Vaughn hadn't really liked any of the necklaces but one of the bracelets was beautiful. Sydney tried it on and showed Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn touched her hand, lifting it to get a good look at it, "It looks great on you." Vaughn smiled graciously. "I love it."  
  
"Well then it's yours sweetheart!" Sydney slipped it off and handed it to the clerk, "We'll take it." The clerk smiled and went over to the counter to ring it up. Vaughn went over and paid for it, in cash. CIA had given them plenty of cash, they'd said straight cash draws attention and that's what they wanted.  
  
After departing from that store with a small diamond bracelet, the limo drove to another jewelry story a few miles away. There Sydney looked for a necklace again. This place wasn't as swanky but still nice. They showed her samples and she tried them on. They were about to leave when the clerk showed Sydney their prize necklace. It was a gold chain with three diamonds hanging down from the center. Sydney tried it on. It was gorgeous. Vaughn agreed so they purchased that item too.  
  
After only shopping in two stores Vaughn was sick of shopping but Sydney wasn't done yet.  
  
"Come on we've already spent 9,000 dollars of the CIA's money on the first day."  
  
"Now it's your turn, actually we both should pick out another formal outfit incase another party gets brought up and we're invited to." Vaughn hesitated but decided it was still early so they had time.  
  
The driver chauffeured them to a boutique on the south side of Turkey. Once again with the drop of their name and a few bills they were in the door and being helped efficiently. "How may I help you Mr. and Mrs. Valdez?" the woman asked.  
  
"My husband and I are looking for formal outfits, for a party."  
  
"Of course mam, let me see; Models!" And the woman clapped her hands. Efficiently four models came out from the back. "We are looking for a formal evening gown, so lets see what we can conjure up." The models disappeared again and so did the woman.  
  
About five minutes later the woman reentered, "What do you think of these?" The woman said motioning towards the curtain where the four models came back out dressed in evening gowns. Sydney's mouth dropped open, she put a hand on Vaughn's upper arm, "They're beautiful!" Sydney stood up and further looked at the dresses.  
  
The first dress was red. It was long and reached the ground, with fluffy straps over the shoulders. White gloves were worn over the hands and extended up to the elbow. The second dress was gold and was also floor length, yet this one was strapless. The third and fourth dresses were Sydney's favorites though, they were both black and floor length. One of them was strapless and had straps criss-crossing over the low cut back. It had glitter over the top half and looked very eloquent. The other one was a simpler black dress with a v-cut in the front and the straps tied around her neck, the back of it was low cut.  
  
"Do you like?" the woman questioned at Sydney's hesitation, "We do have many more to choose from."  
  
"I like the black ones." Sydney said pointing towards the brunettes wearing them.  
  
"Oh yes, I pictured you as a classy woman. Black will look very nice on you. Why don't I show you some more of the black formal dresses we have and you can decide." Sydney smiled in approval. Once again they all disappeared.  
  
Sydney plopped back down next to Vaughn and hugged him, "I love this!"  
  
"I'm glad." Sydney had definitely regained her glow and Vaughn liked seeing her like this.  
  
The other dresses Sydney was shown she didn't like as much so the woman went and retrieved the two dresses Sydney had originally liked in her size.  
  
Now it was Sydney's turn to try them on. She started with the black one with the v-cut that tied behind her neck. Sydney walked out of the dressing room and into the room where Vaughn was. The woman came right up to her, "Oh, it looks wonderful on you." She smoothed it out and was talking to her about being able to take it in and other stuff but Sydney didn't seem to pay attention, her eyes were fixed on Vaughn.  
  
She wanted to see what he thought of it, his first impression. Vaughn had a smile on and was looking her up and down. He stood up and walked over to Sydney. The clerk backed off and watched the two. Sydney twirled around, "Do you like it?" It looked so great on Sydney, tight yet not too tight, and looking sexy and tasteful at the same time. Vaughn nodded, "It looks incredible, but for some reason I think it's the woman that's wearing it that makes it look so great." Sydney smiled and blushed. "I'm going to..um." Sydney was stumbling over her words. She was pointing towards the dressing room, "go try the other one on." Vaughn watched her as she hurried off into the other room.  
  
About five minutes later Sydney reappeared, this time in the other black gown. This time Vaughn's mouth dropped open. He got up and slowly approached Sydney as she twirled around once again. "I take back what I said about the other one, this one is stunning and....well...better." Sydney smiled, "Good because I like this one better too, it'll show off my necklace better," as Sydney placed her hand over her bare upper chest. This dress fit around every curve of Sydney's body and looked as if it was another skin. "Are you sure it's not too tight?" Sydney said glancing down at it. "Let me see." Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand and raised it and she twirled again, "No, it looks perfect." Sydney smiled and then looked down at the ground.  
  
Luckily she didn't have to say anything else though because the clerk came over. "Wow you look beautiful Mrs. Valdez. Do you like it?" Sydney was smiling like a fool and nodded. "I hope your husband agrees."  
  
"I most definitely do." Vaughn said and leaned in and kissed Sydney on the cheek.  
  
"Ok then, now you must find shoes to go with that dress." The clerk started to lead Sydney over to the other end of the store. Vaughn started to follow but another man stopped him. "No. You come with me we need to find you a tux." Vaughn took one last glance at Sydney and then followed the man.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After another 20min. or so Vaughn had found a tuxedo that fit and was now going to find Sydney. When he found her she was looking at handbags. He snuck behind her unnoticed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look amazing." She turned around, "Thanks." They exchanged smiles, and Vaughn looked at her again. "I think you need new shoes though." Sydney looked down at the ones she'd chosen and her smile lessoned, "What's wrong with these?"  
  
"They make you look taller than me." Vaughn said with a smile, Sydney's smile came back too. "Well too bad, because I like these. Now what do you think of this purse?" Sydney said gesturing to the bag in her hand. "It's great! So you didn't say anything about me, how do I look?"  
  
Sydney turned around and glanced him over, and gesturing for him to turn around. He complied and turned for her. "I don't think I've seen a guy look better in a tux." They once again fell into one of their deep stares. The woman returned though and asked how they were doing.  
  
"I think we are set." Sydney said excitedly.  
  
"Ok then, why don't you guys get changed and I'll ring it up for you."  
  
After Sydney and Vaughn had gotten changed they paid for their outfits. And let me just say it was more than what they were worth, but they paid it after all they were rich.  
  
"Have a nice day!" the clerk said as the two left and got into their limo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
*Wow I hope you guys liked the shopping bit. Please keep reading for more great s/v stuff and soon mission action!  
  
*Ok as you guys probably know I have a problem with choosing 1st/3rd person view. Did I mess up any this time? Let me know so I can fix it and continue to work on it. Thanks 


	9. A Night on the Town

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
Chapter 9: An Evening on the Town!  
  
"Wow I don't think I've ever spent that much money on an outfit before!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"That's a good thing." They both laughed, "But the CIA owes you at least a dress."  
  
"Yeah that and about a lifetime of vacation days!" Sydney leaned back and took off her high heels, "These things are killing me!"  
  
"That's one plus to being a guy, no high shoes."  
  
"Yeah, or tight dresses." Sydney pulled her legs up onto the seat and hugging them to her side, leaning her body more towards Vaughn.  
  
"So it's about 7:00. Do you want to get something to eat before going back to the hotel?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"Um, wow we spent all afternoon shopping? It didn't seem that long."  
  
"Oh yes it did!" Vaughn blurted out. Sydney playfully slapped him. "It was worth it though, right?"  
  
"For the dress you picked out, oh yeah." Sydney smiled. "So how about that dinner!"  
  
With that the limo turned around and headed towards the finest restaurant in town. There Sydney and Vaughn were given a center booth, so everyone could see them!  
  
Sydney noticed a lot of the people were watching them. Their table had a white tablecloth on it with china plates and glasses, and silver utensils.  
  
"Wow, this place is super swank!" Sydney said looking around, carefully examining the restaurant and the people.  
  
"Glad you like it, but I think you've been spending too much time around Marshall." Vaughn joked at Syd's words. Sydney smiled.  
  
"No really, it is! I think I couldn't even afford a glass of water at this type of place back home."  
  
"That's what's nice about having government cash." Sydney nodded in agreement.  
  
The waiter soon came to take their order. They ordered an expensive bottle of wine and their own meals. Sydney settled for a Caesar salad, and Vaughn chose spaghetti and meatballs. The waiter then left to place their order to the kitchen, leaving Sydney and Vaughn once again alone.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney had eye contact and Sydney was careful to keep that.  
  
"Thank you." Sydney said quietly.  
  
"For what?" Vaughn asked, a bit confused.  
  
Sydney glanced around the room, "For everything, for this, for being there for me earlier, I guess just being Vaughn." Sydney said smiling at how silly she sounded babbling on.  
  
Vaughn shook his head and broke the eye contact to look down but then regained the eyes contact almost immediately. He reached over and grabbed Sydney's hands in his. "Sydney, you deserve so much more. I'm sorry for not doing more. You are the most incredible person with what you are put through each day, and yet you stay so happy and sane."  
  
Sydney smiled at the last one, "You know that you're what gets me through each day, right?" Sydney leaned over the table closer to Vaughn. "You are what gets me up in the morning." He had been paying attention so carefully but Vaughn's mind left her for a brief moment as he remembered how once Jack had told him, 'bringing them down is what gets her up in the morning.or did you think it was those meetings she has with you?' Ha it is the meetings she has with me that gets her up. Vaughn thought to himself. But when Sydney continued he was snapped back into reality. "If you hadn't come into my life, I would have crumbled and gave up on life. You gave me something to look forward to each day, and to dream about. So, thank you."  
  
Sydney leaned in closer and captured Vaughn's lips with hers. It was a quick but deep felt kiss. It was their first one shared and so special, since brought about in such a deep moment! Sydney's body was filled with anxiety to kiss him again but knew not yet, and not there. She wasn't used to this forwardness on her part but was getting into the moment. Vaughn on the other hand was baffled. He was love struck I guess you could say. He was filled with true happiness for that brief moment and when she pulled away he felt lonely and empty. That one kiss set of a love spark between them. That one taste of heaven wasn't enough for either of them and they both knew it.  
  
The dinner finished out much less eventful. They stuck to lighter topics and enjoyed the time they were spending together. After dinner Sydney and Vaughn headed back to the hotel to rest up for the next day that would be filled with showing off and non-stop exposure. They only had a two days till the party.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
*Ok, sorry it took so long and sorry it's short! But the next chapter will be great, promise. It'll be up asap! 


	10. A Night to Remember

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: A Night to Remember!  
  
Sydney and Vaughn returned to the Inn around 9:30. They had enjoyed the dinner together and had gotten to know a lot more about each other, on a more personal level. Even though it was just small information like each other's favorite color, and their families it was important to each of them.  
  
Sydney was beat from their long trip and then long day shopping. She decided to get changed into more comfortable clothes. She grabbed her bag and brought it into the bathroom to get changed. Sydney usually just wore her undergarments but decided it'd be a bit inappropriate for the situation so she settled for a tank top and shorts. She brushed her hair out and then washed her face free of the makeup she'd been wearing. She brushed her teeth and then returned to the bedroom.  
  
When Sydney opened the door she saw Vaughn by the bed looking through his suitcase. He had his shirt off and was in his boxers. Vaughn looked up when he felt Sydney's presence. Sydney quickly said something, "I'm sorry..I didn't know.you were changing." She was nervous about and uncomfortable with the situation, she was stumbling over her words. Vaughn smiled at her now red face, and her behavior.  
  
Vaughn shrugged it off as no big deal, as he found a white undershirt and threw it on. Sydney regained her composure and walked past him to set her bag down by the dresser. Vaughn zipped his up and put it down beside hers, letting their arms touch when passing. A spark came through each of them! Their new proximity was awkward for both of them. That's when Vaughn noticed Sydney's apparel. He scanned her body up and down. She had a toned stomach and her skin looked perfectly smooth.  
  
Sydney sat down at the end of the bed, and Vaughn remained standing. Silence took over. They avoided eye contact and just looked around not sure of what to do next. Finally Sydney broke the silence, "Um, how about some TV?" Vaughn nodded.  
  
Sydney found the TV remote and settled in the bed, leaning against the headboard. Vaughn looked at her a minute and then Sydney realized he was hesitating. She smiled at how adorable he is. She scooted over some more to give him room, "You going to watch TV with me?" Vaughn smiled and sat beside her in bed.  
  
Sydney flipped through finding something to watch. She got uncomfortable quite quickly and decided to shift to lay on her belly with her head by the foot of the bed. Vaughn watched as she continued to flip channels. She lay there like a little kid, with her legs swaying in the air. A smile crept onto Vaughn's face.  
  
"Would you choose something to watch already?" Vaughn said with a mock sense of anger in his voice. Sydney thought about just settling for something but then decided against it. She felt like having some fun flirting.  
  
Sydney turned her head to look over her shoulder, "And what in the world are you going to do about it Mr. Vaughn?" Sydney questioned with a smile.  
  
Vaughn moved next to Sydney and leaned his face close to hers. "My turn for the remote." Vaughn said motioning Sydney to give it to him. Sydney giggled and pulled the remote out of his reach, outstretched in her hand. "You'll have to get it yourself."  
  
Vaughn lunged forward for it but she had gotten up and he landed on his face. Vaughn smiled and got up off the bed and chased Sydney who was now standing on the other side of the room behind the TV. Vaughn ran over after her and stopped in front of her, with the TV between them. Sydney faked to run one way but then went the other. Vaughn fell for it and was back behind her.  
  
He trapped her by the bed though, and she surrendered and flopped down on her back to the bed. She held out the remote and Vaughn went to grab it but she pulled it away and he lost his balance falling on top of her. They both smiled. Their laughter subsided and Vaughn looked into her eyes. He rolled off of her and onto his side still close to her and facing her. Then suddenly their gaze was broke when Sydney flipped back over the side of the bed laughing as she started to run again.  
  
This time Vaughn grabbed her though before she could get out of his reach. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. Now they lay on opposite sides of the bed with their heads side-by-side looking towards the ceiling.  
  
"Looks like I won." Vaughn gloated. Sydney just shrugged.  
  
"Do I get to pick my prize?" Vaughn asked while staring at her. She felt his eyes on her and turned her head towards him. Their faces were cm apart. That didn't last for long though. Vaughn closed the gap and confined her lips with his. He moved one hand into her hair. The other slipped around her side and grabbed the remote out of her hand.  
  
Vaughn pulled back, "Now I win!" Sydney put on a pout face. "Not for long!" She said as she reached over to get it back but instead she only accomplished landing on top of Vaughn. This time he threw the remote over his head, landing on the ground. He reverted his attention to the beautiful Sydney who now lay on top of him.  
  
It didn't take time for them to totally loose themselves in each other, each exploring the other and getting to know them. Knowing this closeness could be taken away in a minute, they cherished their time together.  
  
*Hope you guys liked it! Let me know, R/R. 


	11. A Magnificent Morning

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: A Magnificent Morning  
  
The next morning came as the sun rose and shinned through the curtains covering the large windows. The sunrays danced on Sydney's face. She felt them on her and was slightly annoyed. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
At first Sydney forgot where she was and looked around. When she remembered the inn, she smiled and laid back. That's when she remembered the other part. She felt an arm behind her neck. She turned to her left to see a hand, then she followed the arm as she turned her head to her right.  
  
Her smile grew larger when her eyes landed on the most gorgeous guy lying beside her in bed with his arm around her back. Vaughn was still sleeping though and Sydney didn't want to wake him yet, in fear this moment would have to end. Instead Sydney turned on her side, cuddling closer to Vaughn. She rested her head on his upper chest and her arm across his chest.  
  
As his chest rose and fell with every breath, so did her head. Eventually the breathing deepened and she felt Vaughn shift a little. Sydney looked up to see Vaughn's eye's fluttering open. Sydney could see a state of confusion flash across his face as it had hers. Then his eyes fell onto Sydney and almost immediately the confusion disappeared.  
  
Vaughn now had a smile to match Sydney's on his face. "Morning." Sydney said not above a whisper.  
  
"Morning. How long have you been up?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney just shrugged and nestled her head back into Vaughn's chest.  
  
"You know we can't stay like this all day, as much as I'd like to." Vaughn said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Who says?" Sydney said with a seductive smile.  
  
"The CIA who wants us to get exposure to others besides ourselves. Remember that party tomorrow night we still need an invite to?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Sydney said sarcastically. "Five more minutes," she demanded. They stayed like that for five more minutes and then reluctantly they got up. They dressed for their day that lay ahead.  
  
:::: :::::: :::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::: :::: ::::: ::  
  
That day they went around town in their limo showing off and basically showing their money off to everyone! They tipped outrageously just for the attention and were snotty to those 'lower' than them. After getting noticed by many important people around town they returned to the hotel.  
  
It was evening by now and they had to change for their next stop where they'd make the 'kill'.  
  
Sydney grabbed a dress from her bag and her makeup kit and went into the bathroom to change. That's when the hotel phone rang.  
  
"Can you get that?" Sydney yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Yep!" Vaughn said as he picked up the receiver.  
"Hello" Vaughn greeted the caller.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, this is Jack."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"I'm calling to see if you've completed your first objective." Jack stated.  
  
Just then Sydney walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She twirled for Vaughn whose attention now lay on her. He smiled like a fool. Sydney approached him while running her finger seductively over the low cut of her dress. Vaughn wet his lips and then his thoughts of him and Sydney were interrupted by Jack clearing his throat.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn?"  
  
Vaughn snapped back into it. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"Have you two gotten invited to the party yet?"  
  
Now Sydney was lingering in front of Vaughn with her hands around his neck. She smiled and then slowly placed kisses on his neck.  
  
"Um, no we are going to tonight."  
  
"Yeah? And how do you plan on that?"  
  
"We'll find him and show off our money and riches." Vaughn was still slightly, no it's safe to say completely distracted by Sydney.  
  
"No Mr. Vaughn! What is this your first day on the job? We would have hoped you'd had gotten invited by now but since you haven't here's your plan. There's no room for error so the plan has changed a little. We have Intel saying Mr. Sync will be at the Loretta Rea tonight. It is a prestigious dinner place with performers and all. You and Sydney will attend also and that's when you'll make your move. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that all?"  
  
"No. Can I speak to Sydney?"  
  
"Sure here you go." Vaughn said as he took the phone from his ear. Before he handed it to Sydney though he kissed her. "It's not easy talking with you all over me." They both laughed. "He wants to talk to you." Vaughn said and he handed her the phone.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hello Sydney. I just explained your plan for tonight to Mr. Vaughn, but if that doesn't work here's you counter plan. If it doesn't seem your flirting of money is working the bait will change. You will become the bait."  
  
Sydney eyebrows furrowed. She pushed away from Vaughn who'd been kissing her neck and hugging her. Vaughn was a little taken aback but didn't question it while she was on the phone. Instead Vaughn took a seat on the end of the bed and just watched how Sydney was reacting to what ever it was that Jack was telling her.  
  
Finally the conversation ended and Sydney hung up the phone.  
She had her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away before they could fall. Wrinkles appeared on Vaughn's forehead.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Sydney who was out on the balcony looking out on the city. Vaughn stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey" he whispered. "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Sydney answered a bit to quickly. She noticed her error too and spoke again before he could. "You should get ready so we can go out." Vaughn took one more look at her but she refused to make eye contact. The worry lines remained but he decided he'd push it later.  
  
It took Vaughn only about 10 minutes to get changed and comb his hair out. When he stepped back into the bedroom Sydney was gathering her purse and jacket as if nothing had happened. "Ready she said as she noticed his presence."  
  
Vaughn opened his mouth to talk but then decided against it and just nodded her way. The found the limo waiting outside and they were on their way!  
  
*Sorry it's so short. Promise the next one will be longer. R/R! 


	12. Secrets Shared

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Secrets Shared  
  
While they were driving to the Loretta Rea Vaughn decided to ask Sydney what upset her earlier. Sydney was cuddled next to Vaughn with his arm around her shoulders. Vaughn didn't really want to disrupt the peace but felt a need to know what was going on.  
  
"Hey syd?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sydney said when turning her head to face him with a smile on her face.  
  
Vaughn couldn't ignore that beautiful face. He leaned his head over and caressed her lips with his. He pulled away for air shortly after, not wanting the kiss to go to far. Now Sydney's smile was larger.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Vaughn shrugged, "For you being here with me."  
  
"I'm enjoying it too!"  
  
"Listen Syd before we start tonight's façade, what did your dad say to upset you earlier?" Sydney's smile slowly disappeared and she reverted her glance to the floor of the car. Vaughn took his hand to her chin and touched it to make her looked at him. "You can tell me anything you know?"  
  
Sydney smiled for a brief moment, "I know." She paused for a moment and then turned her body to face Vaughn. "My dad was talking about our mission to get invited to the party. If we can't get an invite with our money and charm, he wants me..he wants me." It became to much for her.  
  
Vaughn reached out and rubbed her shoulder. Sydney was starting to cry again. "He wants me to seduce him. I mean I've used my body to get what I've wanted before, but after spending time with you and getting closer to you I realized something. The only person I want to be intimate with is you." By now Sydney was balling her eyes out. Vaughn didn't know what to say to that. A second later though Sydney wiped away her tears, "But it's no big deal, it's my job."  
  
Vaughn just pulled Sydney closer to him and she buried her face in his chest. "It is a big deal, and you don't have to do that. We'll just have to flirt the money an extra lot and not except failure on this one. We can always screw the mission anyway."  
  
"Vaughn, the CIA won't except that."  
  
"Screw them." He felt a nod against his chest. "I don't want this guy with my girl anyway!" Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney pulled her head up and smiled. "Nice to know you care. I like the sound of 'my girl' too." Then Sydney cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart Vaughn spoke, "I'm always concerned about you. Sydney, I love you."  
  
Sydney was a little shocked at his words but then realized she'd known it all along, and also knew, "I love you too." And then Vaughn and Sydney kissed again this time deeper and more passionate.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After a little longer Sydney and Vaughn arrived at the Loretta Rea. Sydney had freshened up her make up and they were both ready for the night that lay ahead now. 


	13. Initiating an Invite

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this new story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Initiating an Invite  
  
Sydney and Vaughn entered the club. They found a table in the back and Sydney started to sit down but Vaughn just shook his head. Sydney had a questioning look but decided to follow his lead. They walked closer to the stage where the band was playing until they reached the front and center table.  
  
Of course that was where Mr. Sync and his lady of the night were. Sydney looked at Vaughn concerned with what he was about to do.  
  
"Excuse me sir I'd like for my wife to enjoy this night with the best of seats. I'm willing to pay a good deal for your seats here." Vaughn spoke to Sync.  
  
The man had been engrossed with the woman with him and looked disgusted when he looked up. He was obviously unhappy about the interruption.  
  
Vaughn pulled out his wallet and started flashing money. "What will it take $1,000, $2,000?"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have the kind of money to buy these seats from me."  
  
"Don't be so sure. I've got money." Vaughn said.  
  
Sydney had caught on by now and was by Vaughn's side with her arm around his smiling.  
  
Sync's eyes moved from Vaughn's wallet to Sydney. He looked her up and down and looked pleased at what he saw. Sydney had to hold in her grossed out expression of this man.  
  
"You've got more than money my man." Sync says to Vaughn yet not tarring his eyes off of Sydney. "This is your wife you say?" the man questions, motioning to Sydney.  
  
Vaughn smiles, "Yes, my beautiful wife Nichole, and I'm Scott Valdez." Vaughn said shaking Mr. Sync's hand and then kissing Sydney.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet your acquaintances. I'm afraid like I said before though you don't have the money to buy these seats," Mr. Sync once again stated and then returning his focus to the woman who sat by him.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn both exchanged glances. Vaughn had done all he could and didn't manage much besides the man's brief attention. Sydney decided it was her turn. She stepped forward unlooping her arm from Vaughn's. She reached a hand out and touched Mr. Sync's arm. "Excuse me but would you mind terribly if we joined you then?"  
  
The man didn't say anything at first but then Sydney quickly twitched her arm and knocked a napkin off of the table. She slowly leaned over in front of Mr. Sync and picked it up with two fingers. She felt Mr. Sync's eyes on her. She stayed leaned over longer than needed and then when she stood back up placed the napkin back. "Pardon me." She apologized.  
  
Vaughn smiled at Sydney and then stepped in. "No darling, let this fine man enjoy himself, we'll find a seat over there." Vaughn said pointing to another table a bit away. They began to walk away when Mr. Sync's hand caught Sydney's arm. "No need, we have room here. Please sit down." He offered and motioned to two chairs that were left empty.  
  
"Thank You." Sydney politely retorted. Vaughn pulled out a chair for Sydney, which she politely accepted. Vaughn pushed her seat in then and took the other seat. The table was square and Sydney was between both men. Step 1: complete Sydney thought to herself as she contemplated how to reach step 2; gain his trust or at least flattery.  
  
The waiter came and Vaughn ordered them all drinks to lighten the mood. Plus a drunken Mr. Sync could come in handy later. "Are you new here? I know all the worthy people in these parts, yet have never come across you."  
  
"We are on our honeymoon," Sydney answered excitedly before leaning over and kissing Vaughn.  
  
"How long are you here for?"  
  
"I'm afraid only until Saturday," Vaughn answered. "I wish it were longer though, it's quite beautiful here," Sydney added.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
An hour or so past and they had gotten some food and a few more drinks. By now they all were drunk, of course though Sydney and Vaughn were more aware of this than Mr. Sync who had begun to ramble.  
  
Every once and a while Sydney would turn to Vaughn and just smile widely at how foolish the man was acting. The younger woman he was with had left a while earlier at the request of Mr. Sync so it was just them with him.  
  
They were still chatting now and every once in a while Sydney would throw into the conversation some questions about Mr. Sync's house and it's decorations and things. Maybe these tidbits of information would prove valuable in the future.  
  
At one point in the night Sydney had laughed so hard at Mr. Sync her smile was reaching her eyes, Mr. Sync must have read it differently though because Sydney felt his hand rest on her thigh. She was surprised and her smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Did he think she was flirting with him? She was certainly not! After all she was married. Even if it was only an act she had gotten used to it and liked it very much.  
  
She was pulled back from her thoughts of marriage though when Mr. Sync's hand began to ride up the bottom of her skirt and higher. She quickly took her other leg and kicked Vaughn in the shin. He flinched and then got the drift something was wrong. He quickly stood up and offered Sydney his hand, "Would you like to dance my dear?"  
  
Sydney couldn't have stood up faster than she did, "I'd love to Scott." As he guided her onto the dance floor Sydney quickly fixed her dress and smoothed it out. They found a spot in the middle of the dance floor to hopefully be hidden from the cameras by the other people dancing. Sydney reached and wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck while he rested his around her thin waist.  
  
This was exactly where Sydney wanted to be forever more, in Michael Vaughn's arms. It didn't take long though for Vaughn to ask why exactly did Sydney bruise his shin.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining about dancing but if you wanted to dance why didn't you just say so." Sydney laughed.  
  
"Mr. Sync over there I think had a bit to much to drink and he was starting to feel me up."  
  
"He what?" Vaughn said shocked, "Oh, I'm sorry syd, I didn't mean." Vaughn started but was quickly silenced by Sydney's finger to his lips.  
  
"Good thing My Guardian Angel was there huh?" Vaughn smiled. Sydney leaned closer and kissed him profoundly. When they broke apart they were both breathless. Sydney rested her head on his shoulder and they moved together to the soft music. It was definitely a picture perfect moment.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't last long though when Mr. Sync found his way over to them and asked to cut in. Vaughn being the gentleman agreed and stepped away back to their table. He didn't trust Mr. Sync anymore though and didn't take his eye off of them.  
  
:::: ::::::::::::: ::::::: ::::::: :::::::  
  
Sydney didn't let Mr. Sync lead this dance though; before his arms could be around her waist she grabbed one of his hands. She rested her other on his shoulder and kept her distance. The odor of booze on him was evident.  
  
"Nichole don't you love this song, it just has the perfect rhythm, don't you think?" The drunken Mr. Sync definitely was acting different and she wasn't sure how to react. At this point even if they got an invite, would he remember it the next day after his major hangover?  
  
"Yes this is a lovely song."  
  
"If you listen closely to the melody you can almost hear the pining in the man's voice to find love. Some people are just made for each other you know?" Sydney just nodded her head to this.  
  
"Sometimes too they aren't in love with who they think. You know I'm still looking for my love," he paused and then looked Sydney up and down again, "well that is until tonight." Sydney was about to puke when she heard this but figured it wouldn't help them get invited to the stupid party.  
  
That's when Mr. Sync reached into his upper jacket pocket. Sydney tensed for a minute but began to breathe again when she realized he was just pulling out a small piece of paper. He put it into her hand as the song ended, "I'll be there all night" is all he said before he walked back to their table. Sydney paused to look at the paper before following. It was the man's address. She almost broke out in tears right there but decided against it and just blinked them away before finding her way back to their table.  
  
She found Mr. Sync having yet another drink and Vaughn watching her intently. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead. Sydney took her seat again and put a fake smile Vaughn's way but not for a second did he believe it.  
  
Sydney needed to gets some air so she excused herself and said she needed to use the ladies room. Vaughn took the opportunity to talk some with Mr. Sync.  
  
"Mr. Sync do you live around these parts, or are you also on a vacation?"  
  
"Oh, no, no! I'm from the finer parts of this town, outside these city lines. I live in the mansion on top of Altec Hill on the east side."  
  
"Oh yes we've passed that place, it looks very nice."  
  
"Indeed it is, it was decorated in the late 1800's."  
  
::::::: :::::::::: ::: ::::::::: :::::::  
  
Sydney found her way outside of the club and found a seat on a bench. She closed her eyes and just inhaled a breathe of fresh air. She laid her head back and relaxed for a moment. This night was too stressful for her liking. This Mr. Sync was a slime ball and if the night didn't pick up she'd end up not going home with Vaughn, but rather with Mr. Sync. She took one more breathe and headed back inside to finish the job.  
  
:::::::: :::::: :::::::: :::: :::::::: :::::::  
  
"Really wow, I'd love to see something like that sometime."  
  
"It's quite a site. So how long will you and Mrs. Valdez be in town did you say?"  
  
"I'm afraid we fly out this Saturday morning."  
  
"Oh, well you'll just have to come tomorrow then."  
  
Sydney entered then and took her seat yet again. "Go where tomorrow?"  
  
"Sweetie, Mr. Sync here was just telling me about his mansion and how it was decorated in the late 1800's. I told him how much that interested me and I'd like to see it before we left." Vaughn explained as he grasped Sydney's hand under the table.  
  
"That'd be wonderful, I'm quite intrigued but art."  
  
"Well than Miss why don't you and your husband come over tomorrow evening. I'm throwing a party and I don't think it'd be the same with out the most gorgeous woman in town." Sync lavished Sydney and then kissed her hand.  
  
"We'd be delighted kind Sir." Sydney said with a smile played across her face.  
  
"Thank you." Vaughn said while shacking Mr. Sync's hand. "I'm afraid we must be going now it's late."  
  
"Oh, come on a few more drinks won't hurt. Don't leave me alone now." Sync pleaded.  
  
"We must return to our hotel so we can rest up for tomorrow night's party." Sydney said.  
  
"Well then I'll see you tomorrow night Mrs. Valdez." He once again kissed he hand and shook Vaughn's.  
  
Sydney took Vaughn's arm and they made their way to the exit. Once outside they found their limo waiting. They climbed in and were on their way.  
  
*Hope you liked the chapter. I'm on vacation from school this week so hopefully there will be a lot of updates soon. R/R please. Sorry I know the ending was kind of rushed but hope it didn't totally ruin it. 


	14. Just Hold Me

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Just Hold Me  
  
Sydney and Vaughn quickly got comfortable inside the limo. Vaughn ran his hand through his hair making it all tousled. "Long night!" Vaughn said letting out a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, you could definitely say that." Sydney said letting out a sigh of her own.  
  
Vaughn examined Sydney's face very carefully. She looked not only exhausted and tired, but sad in a way. Vaughn reached his arm out and wrapped it around Sydney's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Vaughn brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Syd, I'm sorry you had to go through that with that slime ball. I swear when this is over I'll get back at him."  
  
Sydney smiled at how protective Vaughn was acting. "You know you can't do that. We're supposed to go in and get out WITHOUT arising suspicions."  
  
"I love you Sydney!" Vaughn said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Sydney pulled her head up and looked at him. "Good!" she said. A smile spread across both of their faces before she confined his lips with hers. It was gentle but passionate. When they pulled apart Sydney whispered to him, "I love you too." She leaned in again and quickly placed a peck on Vaughn's lips.  
  
Sydney then snuggled back in close to Vaughn and returned her head to his shoulder.  
  
A little later the limo pulled up in front of the Rosetta Inn. By now Sydney had doused off asleep on Vaughn's lap. Vaughn stroked her hair gently while watching her peaceful sleeping figure. The driver opened the door, "Comfortable?" he joked. Vaughn just smiled and then scooted out from under Sydney's head.  
  
When Vaughn had gotten out he thanked the driver and then gently reached in to get Syd. He didn't want to wake her since it was late and she needed as much sleep as she could get. Instead Vaughn pulled Sydney's body towards his and picked her up.  
  
Vaughn made his way into the hotel with Sydney cradled in his arms. Sydney nuzzled her head into Vaughn's chest and made herself comfortable. Vaughn couldn't help but smile at Sydney's movements.  
  
When Vaughn reached their room he gently placed Syd on the bed. He slipped her high heels off for her and placed her handbag on the nightstand. He covered her with the bed blankets and then softly placed a kiss on her forehead. Vaughn stayed by her side stroking her face for a few moments and then decided to get ready for bed himself.  
  
He went into the bathroom and changed out of his suit and into a t-shirt and flannel pants. Vaughn shut off the lights in the room and joined Sydney in bed. Vaughn tried to fall asleep but he just couldn't. He took a look over at Sydney who was sleeping like a baby. Maybe it was the thought of that slime ball all over his sweet Sydney that was keeping him up; wait his Sydney? He was definitely getting overprotective of her. He finally decided this wasn't working and quietly slipped away from Sydney. He found his way to the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
The single TV screen illuminated the corner of the room. Vaughn flipped through the various channels but nothing interested him so he settled on "Sports Center". Suddenly, arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He was about to hit his attacker when soft lips landed on his cheek. Vaughn looked up to find Sydney was the one embracing him in a choker hold.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go? I got cold." Sydney said a little concerned.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I couldn't sleep is all. I decided to watch some TV." Vaughn explained sheepishly. Sydney smiled. "Want to join me?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Sure." Sydney exclaimed. Vaughn was lying down so Sydney climbed over so to be on the inside. "Hold me, keep me warm." Sydney whispered as she cuddled close and lay beside him. Vaughn wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close. Syd's head rested on his chest. "What'cha watching?" she asked.  
  
"Just some sport's clips and stuff." Vaughn said looking down to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh, sounds cool." Sydney smiled and turned her attention to the TV.  
  
After five minutes Vaughn felt bad for making her keep on her façade. "You have no clue what's going on do you?" Sydney looked up.  
  
"Who me?" She questioned innocently while gesturing to herself, after a pause she let out a laugh, "Not a clue!" She blurted it out with a huge grin spread over her face.  
  
"Want me to explain hockey to you?" Vaughn generously offered.  
  
"Sure! That could come in handy if we ever get to go to that hockey game too." Sydney said before kissing him once on the lips. "Ok shoot!"  
  
Vaughn started to explain some of the simple rules and how the game worked. "Do you understand it a little more now?" Vaughn asked. When he didn't get a response he looked down at Sydney, only to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Vaughn used his free hand to grab the remote and then shut the TV off.  
  
Vaughn thought of moving themselves to the bed, but strangely was more comfortable on the couch with Sydney close by his side. It didn't take long for Vaughn also to fall asleep. His head gently rested atop of Sydney's.  
  
::::: ::::::: :::::::::::::: ::::::::::::: ::::::  
  
The next day arrived quickly enough. Sydney and Vaughn slept late due to their late night. Sydney woke up first by the streaming rays of sunlight through the blinds. The rays danced across her face until she finally gave in and fluttered her eyes open. She remembered exactly where she was this time and who she was with.  
  
Sydney was lying practically on top of Vaughn. She turned her head up to face Vaughn who was still asleep. It was already noon so Sydney decided it'd be a good time to wake him, plus he'd probably wake up anyway if she tried to move. Instead Sydney leaned close and awoke Vaughn with a gentle, loving kiss.  
  
Feeling Sydney's soft lips up against his Vaughn awoke. "Morning to you too." Vaughn said in his husky morning voice. Sydney smiled down and kissed him again this time getting more of a reaction. "I could get used to this every morning" Vaughn said with a smile also played across his face.  
  
"Did you sleep better with me by your side?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Vaughn said enthusiastically. "Were you warmer?"  
  
Sydney smiled and nodded her head while nuzzling her head into the notch of his neck. She cuddled closer, if that was possible. Vaughn held her close too. "I don't want to get up. I want to spend the whole day with you here, and me in your arms, just holding me." Sydney whined.  
  
"I'd like that too, but I'm afraid we have plans for the evening." Vaughn said while gently stroking her hair.  
  
"It's still early, so lets stay here for a bit longer." Sydney suggested.  
  
"Well, I'm starving. How about you?" Sydney nodded since she hadn't eaten a lot last night either so her stomach was a bit empty. "How' a 'bout I order us some lunch?" Vaughn offered.  
  
"Sounds good" Sydney agreed. They both got up slowly from the couch, to prepare for the day that lay ahead, while both remaining at each other's sides.  
  
*Hope you all enjoyed! I'll keep writing more, so let me know how you like it! Thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten. 


	15. Outlooks and a Mission Plan

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15: Outlooks and a Mission Plan  
  
The food they ordered from room service didn't take long to arrive. Sydney and Vaughn both sat down on the couch and ate their lunches. They mostly stayed silent with nothing to say. Neither was looking forward to the party that night but there were no choices involved.  
  
After they finished Sydney went to take a shower while Vaughn offered to clean up the food mess. They would talk about the mission after they were both refreshed and cleaned up.  
  
Sydney decided on a bath for herself. She ran the hot water to fill the large Jacuzzi type tub. It felt so good just to relax in a nice bath, it couldn't get much better except of course if it was with Vaughn. Sydney smiled at how dependant she's become on him. She's always been able to survive on her own, but now..now things were changing. Without Vaughn she felt like a part of her was missing. She needed him, and the prospect of needing him so much scared her. Being so dependant is a weakness in her line of work. Sydney quickly finished her bath and got changed.  
  
Sydney picked out some comfy clothes. She grabbed a pair of flannel shorts and a white tank top. Sydney combed out her hair but left it down to dry on its own. She picked up her clothes that were on the floor and went back out to the room so Vaughn could have his turn.  
  
Vaughn was rummaging through his suitcase and pulling out the mission debriefs info and gadgets and things. He had placed them all on the bed beside him. I walked over and put my bag on the floor beside his. "Bathroom's yours." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. Hey um, I was just pulling out the mission stuff so you could start looking over the specs if you want and we'll go over it after I freshen up." Sydney nodded in agreement. Vaughn smiled and kissed her before he went to take his shower.  
  
Sydney plopped down on the bed to begin reviewing the mission specs. Vaughn started the water for his hot shower. He just let the water trickle down his head and face, over his full body from head to toe for a few minutes. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling.  
  
Thoughts rushed through his head. He was having the best days of his life, with the woman he loves, but he couldn't fully enjoy it because he could see the end of it from the beginning. She's so amazing and it's great to be close with her and he didn't want to give that up when they returned home to being agent Vaughn and his asset agent Sydney Bristow. He could tell this topic was on Sydney's mind too. She would act like it didn't bother her but he knew deep down that she was worried about going back and them having to be under protocol again. She had told him a little but quickly put her tough girl act back on. Technically they still were under protocol now but they could say they were just playing their aliases.  
  
After just these few days Vaughn knew, he needed to wake up every morning with this woman in his arms, beside him. He needed to be able to spend everyday with this woman, telling her he loved her, but could he have what he needed? Was this even possible or was this just a dream that would never become reality? He didn't know if he could handle this. He's never been as happy as he is when he's with Sydney. She's so astonishing and he isn't sure if he can give her up.  
  
Vaughn reached out and turned the water to cold. He needed to be brought back from his thoughts and this would help. After a few moments he turned the water off and shook his head, which shot water from his hair in all directions. He opened the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He did so and then threw on a pair of sweatpants. He took the towel and dried his hair a bit, not bothering to comb it though, only to run his fingers through it.  
  
Vaughn tidied up the bathroom and then went back into the bedroom. He found Sydney lying on her stomach looking through the mission specs. She looked up when she heard him enter. Their eyes met and they both smiled. "This isn't going to work!" Sydney said with a smile. At first Vaughn was confused as to what Sydney was speaking about, wrinkles began to form on his forehead. Sydney soon elaborated though and the wrinkles disappeared, "You can't stay shirtless like that. Your still ten feet away and already I'm being distracted by you." Sydney said looking back down at the specs.  
  
Vaughn couldn't help but laugh. He walked over and sat on the bed beside her and just stared at her beautiful figure. Sydney tried to ignore him but couldn't and she gave in. She sat up beside him. "Stop that!" Sydney demanded while playfully hitting Vaughn's arm, "Just help, and read some of these." Sydney said as she turned her head to pick up some papers. She turned back to hand them to Vaughn but instead she was greeted by Vaughn's lips. Sydney didn't mind though and she quickly threw the papers towards the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck.  
  
After a few minutes they were both out of breathe and their lungs were burning in need of oxygen so reluctantly they broke apart. Each rested their forehead on the others. Their faces were only cm. away from each other. Their hearts were both beating quickly and they were out of breath. Sydney smiled, "I told you you'd distract me."  
  
Vaughn returned the smile, "It wasn't my fault."  
  
Sydney kissed him once more, this time just a quick peck on the lips, "Bull shit! Your just too damn cute for your own good." Sydney said while pushing him away. Vaughn laughed, "If you weren't so attractive yourself Missy, my mind wouldn't be thinking these dirty things I'm thinking."  
  
Sydney had resumed her previous position, belly down, on the bed. "Just remember that tonight." Sydney said seductively. Vaughn lay beside her and quickly kissed her cheek, "I will, but I'm afraid we're flying tonight so it may have to wait." Sydney forgot, they had to fly to France late that night; actually it was for early Saturday morning.  
  
"I can wait." Sydney said.  
  
"Good!" Vaughn said with a smile. He wanted to kiss her again but knew if he did he may not stop. Rather he turned his attention to the mission specs, "So what do we got here?" Vaughn motioned towards the papers everywhere.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn began to look over the mission specs. The party was to begin at 8:00 and go late into the night. They were to socialize early in the evening and just basically enjoy the party. Later they would have to find away to distract Mr. Sync and get the document.  
  
"Ok, well he thinks we are interested in the house's decoration from the late 1800's, right?" Sydney asked. Vaughn nodded for her to continue. "Well, then later in the evening have him show me around the house. It says here," Sydney said as she shuffled some papers and found the one she wanted, "the safe is behind a picture directly behind Mr. Sync's desk on the second floor, 3rd door on the left in the west wing."  
  
Vaughn looked a little confused, "Ok, but I doubt he will show you his office. And with all the extra security, I just don't know." Sydney's head popped up and her eyes got wide, "I got it! These taps," Sydney pulled out the audio and video taps Weiss had given us to plant, "will let us know where security is and I'm sure I could get him to show me his office for privacy and all. I'll knock him out and then use the safe scrambler to open it." Sydney said.  
  
"Ok, that'd work but I don't have a viewer for the taps, only base ops does. Why don't we call your dad and get him to get Kendall's approval for this plan, then we'll be able to have your dad keep us updated on the security from the taps." Vaughn said.  
  
"I'll stay downstairs in the party area and keep you updated from down there incase something goes wrong." Vaughn assured her.  
  
Sydney dug out her cell phone then and dialed her dad's number. The landlines weren't safe from taps so this was the best way. Vaughn watched for her reactions and they all seemed good so he assumed they got what they needed. Sydney hung up her cell and went back over beside Vaughn. "He's going to clear it with Kendall but he said it'll be fine and he'll make contact at 9:30."  
  
Vaughn nodded at his agreement with this plan. He didn't know though, the plan sounded good but he had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to go this smooth. Sydney smiled back and then started to pick up the papers and Vaughn helped.  
  
It had gotten late and their night was getting closer and closer. They'd both been on far more dangerous missions but for some reason they both felt more uncomfortable with this one, maybe because this time they both had more to loose!  
  
*Ok, how was that? Let me know. Promise action is coming up soon with their mission! Thanks again for your reviews! 


	16. Suiting Up

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 16: Suiting Up  
  
Sydney rummaged through her suitcase and found her dress she'd picked out. Vaughn found his tuxedo and they both started to get ready. Sydney took the bathroom so she could use the mirror for her makeup and hair while Vaughn just dressed in the bedroom.  
  
Sydney first took off her tank top and shorts. She slipped on the short, black, strapless dress. It had a glitter shine on the top and looked very nice. Sydney then brushed her hair out. She wasn't sure to wear it down or up, and decided on down since it'd be easier. She just brushed it and styled it a bit with some hair spray, dryer, and brush.  
  
After she was satisfied with the outcome of her hair Sydney moved on to her makeup. She pulled out the case of it she had. She powdered her face with some blush. She took a black eye liner and some pink eye shadow and applied them on. She finished it up with some red lipstick.  
  
Now she was even more beautiful, all that was left were accessories. She had left that kind of stuff in the room so she opened the door to the bedroom. She found Vaughn dressed and trying to tie his black tie but failing miserable.  
  
When he noticed her presence he dropped the tie from his fingers and turned to stare in aw. "You look great!" Vaughn exclaimed walking over to her.  
  
Sydney smiled because he'd say that if she were in a t-shirt and sweat pants covered in mud. "I'm not even done yet, but I'm glad to have your approval." Vaughn took her hands in his and kissed her. He twirled her around once, "You really look great!" Sydney blushed at the utter disbelief in his eyes, "thanks."  
  
Sydney walked by him then and found her necklace and earrings. She used the mirror by the bed and put on the diamond earrings. She tried to clasp the necklace around her neck but when Vaughn noticed she was having minor difficulty he came over and assisted.  
  
He clasped the diamond necklace on and then ran his hands over her bare shoulders and down her arms. He reached back up and pulled her hair back and then laid it on her shoulders nicely. After she took one more glance at herself she turned to face him. She reached over to the bed and picked up the black tie. Sydney put it over Vaughn's head and then began to smooth it out and tie it. When she had it done, Vaughn grabbed her hand with his and guided it up to his mouth and kissed her palm.  
  
Vaughn then went into the bathroom. He washed his face and then brushed his teeth. Sydney found her high heels and slipped them on and fastened the straps around her ankles. Vaughn was about to put some jell in his hair when Sydney stepped into the bathroom and stopped him. She grabbed his wrist and put it under the faucet water.  
  
"I like your hair tousled." Sydney said sheepishly. Vaughn smiled and nodded. Sydney kissed him once more and they both went back to the bedroom.  
  
"So what do we need to bring here?" Sydney said looking around at the mess of stuff. Vaughn went over and started flipping through it all. He tossed Sydney the bag of taps, "Keep these in your bag." Sydney caught the taps and then placed them in her handbag. He grabbed the two COM links and put one in his ear and gave the other to Sydney to put in her ear. "Your dad will relay the info to me first and then I'll let you know." Sydney nodded once again.  
  
"I think that's all." Vaughn said as he neatened up the papers. "Oh, wait. Here," Vaughn handed Sydney a document, "this is the fake copy of the Rambaldi document for you to replace in the vault." Sydney grabbed it carefully from him. She put her leg up on the bed and then hiked her dress up and rolled down her nylons. She rolled the page around her thigh and then pulled the nylon back over it. Vaughn was practically drooling over the site. Sydney noticed too even though he tried to cover it.  
  
Vaughn quickly looked away and picked the papers up from the bed and placed them in his briefcase. "Bring your gun just incase." Vaughn said uncertainly. Sydney went over to the nightstand and grabbed hers from in the draw. Vaughn grabbed his from under his pillow.  
  
Sydney saw, "You keep a gun under your pillow?"  
  
Vaughn looked up, "yeah I guess I just feel safer with it there."  
  
"Oh." Sydney said putting a smile on. Vaughn put his in his chest holster on the left. Sydney hiked up her other leg this time and put it in her leg holster. Vaughn put back on his suit jacket and Sydney straightened out her dress.  
  
"Ready, Mrs. Valdez?" Vaughn said, getting into the roll while offering his arm to Sydney. Sydney graciously accepted it and smiled widely. "Why of course."  
  
They strolled down through the hotel together, arm in arm. The limo was waiting when the reached the street curb and they were off.  
  
***Sorry about the chapter being short. It's mostly a filler chapter but I promise next chapter will be longer and more exciting!*** 


	17. Mission Trouble

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Here's a link, that is to a fan fic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 17: Mission Trouble  
  
Driving towards the mansion Sydney and Vaughn both took in some of the scenery. It was absolutely beautiful around the mansion. Gardens surrounded it and sprinklers flew everywhere. There were fountains to decorate around too, including a large one on the grass in the center of the rotunda. Benches were spread along the pathways in the gardens.  
  
Their limo pulled around the rotunda and stopped in front of the front steps. The house's doorman kindly opened their car door. Sydney stepped out first followed closely by Vaughn. They both stepped up onto the curb to allow the door to be shut behind them. They both gazed up at the large mansion in aw of it. They were supposed to be rich though so they quickly covered their shock.  
  
Vaughn guided Sydney in with his hand rested on her lower back. Sydney whispered to him before they reached the doors, "Now which wing was the party in?" Vaughn chuckled, "I don't know but this place is larger than the CIA, and probably most L.A. buildings. It's its own mini city." They both smiled but quickly got into their character as the doors were opened for them and they entered the Sync manor.  
  
They both elegantly followed the many people ahead of them heading towards the ballroom. They were led through numerous corridors and doors. Finally, they were engrossed in a large room.  
  
The ceiling was high and had a chandelier hanging down in the center. The walls of the room where beige and the floor was wood. Tables were set around the room, along with many seats. In the back of the room a band was set up and were playing calming music that echoed through out the room. The center was left open for dancing and mingling, and many people were doing such.  
  
Vaughn led Sydney in on his arm. They both took immediate recognition to the exits in the corners, the ventilation systems in the walls, and the large windows to their sides.  
  
They both found their way in and Vaughn grabbed them both a drink. Sydney gulped it in a swig.  
  
"Gees syd! Calm down. Relax and enjoy yourself." Vaughn said with a smirk. He grabbed Sydney another glass up wine from a passing waiter, "here drink this, and slower this time." Sydney took it graciously and tried to calm herself down. She didn't know why she was acting like this but she just didn't feel well. This mission was easy but for some reason she had butterflies and felt that something was wrong. She quickly shrugged it off though and tried to focus.  
  
They walked around together for a while meeting some new people and some others they'd seen around town. They'd found Sync sometime during their conversations and they'd been talking with him for a while. Suddenly, Sync offered his hand to Sydney, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Sydney felt like throwing up at the thought of dancing with him but she didn't feel that would go over well with her cover. "I'd love to." Is what she ended up getting out. He took her hand and started to lead her onto the dance floor. She snuck a quick look back at Vaughn who gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
While Sydney danced with Mr. Sync, Vaughn found looked around and got his bearings to where the west wing was. He looked around for guards by the stairs but there didn't seem to be any. He finally reverted his attention back to Sydney and Sync.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sync got comfortable with Sydney and started to dance. "It's wonderful to see you again Nichole."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Thank you. It's nice to see you again also. This house is amazing too, well worth the trip."  
  
Sync looked around the room as if he didn't know already how it looked, "Yes it is nice isn't it? I hope that's not the only reason you came though."  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes, outside of Sync's vision of course, "Of course not, I was eagerly awaiting this party and to see you." Sydney faked.  
  
"Good, cause I haven't been able to get my mind off of you these past days. Why don't we go tour the rest of my house, there' s so many other great rooms to see." Sync said seductively as his hand that rested on her hip slid to her behind.  
  
Vaughn saw Sync was getting rather close and comfortable with Sydney. He instantaneously found his way through the other couples to Sydney. He tapped Sync's shoulder, "May I cut in?"  
  
Sydney looked to Vaughn with a smile and then to Sync, "I owe my husband a dance but after perhaps I could get that tour." Sync nodded and kissed Sydney's hand, "Of course my darling." He then walked away to talk with some other people.  
  
Sydney wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Vaughn. He returned the gesture and placed his hands around her waist. "Thank You!!!!" Sydney exclaimed to Vaughn. He smiled, "Your welcome."  
  
"Ok, he is going to show me around the house after we dance. On the way up I'll plant the video taps and you can contact my dad to get the video feed." Sydney whispered into Vaughn's ear.  
  
Vaughn shifted his head because her warm breath into his ear tickled. Her facial expression became confused at his motion and he quickly made up for it by placing a kiss on her neck. "Okay. Turn your COM on right after you knock him out and I'll keep you updated."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I'll camp by the near right corner, by the exit door. It'll make a quick depart. I already told Willie, the limo driver/CIA agent, to have the car waiting. Meet me as soon as you get the documents switched. If something goes wrong let me know and I'll come and help." Vaughn ordered.  
  
Sydney smiled, "I will Vaughn. Don't worry everything will be fine." Vaughn could tell something was weird though in the way she said it, as if she wasn't sure herself. They both continued to dance till the music ended. As they broke apart Vaughn kissed Sydney and then whispered, "Be careful."  
  
Vaughn just stood in the middle of the dance floor as he watched Sydney walk over to Sync and wrap her arm around his. As they started to walk away and up the stairs, Vaughn snapped back into it and made his way to the corner, turning on his COM link.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Base ops this is Boy Scout." Vaughn spoke into the COM. "Mountaineer is on her way."  
  
"Hear you Boy Scout, feed is coming in now." Jack's voice came over.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sydney walked up the stairs with Sync. She gripped the banister for balance, until one time she went to grab it she touched the wall instead, and placed a tap. Sydney continued up the stairwell. As they made their way through the hallways Sydney commented on much of the art and decoration.  
  
Eventually they came to a 'T' intersection of hallways. Sydney needed to go left to the west wing but he started down to the right. As they made the corner Sydney placed another tap.  
  
"Excuse me Sync but is it possible that we go into the west wing, I'd like to see the windows view on the sunset." Sydney pleaded.  
  
"Oh no, the sun has long gone down, besides the east wing has the living quarters." Sync said with a smile.  
  
Sydney pulled out all the stops. She started to caress his arm and brought her head up close to his. She wrapped her arm around his head to the right and played with his hair. With her head to the left she whispered seductively, "Perhaps there is a private room in the west wing, one where no one is watching the things I'm going to show and do to you." She stuck her tongue out briefly and brushed across his ear.  
  
Apparently, Sync was interested and turned around. "On second thought my office is much closer. Here, here, follow me." He said as he hurried down the hall. Sydney followed close by and planted a few more taps along the hall, and took note of the two guards posted by the office door, and one patrolling guard further down the hall towards the east wing.  
  
Sync opened the door for Sydney and she walked in followed by him. She turned around to face him and was surprised to be met by his lips crashing into hers. She went with it and he led her over to his desk. He grabbed her waist and put her up onto the desk. He kissed her again and then reached his hands up Sydney's back and started to unzip the back of her dress.  
  
Sydney leaned back for a minute. Sync stopped and looked at her confused. "If we are going to do this," Sydney said seductively while using bringing her hand up and playing with his shirt collar, "don't you think your friends out there should patrol somewhere else. I don't want to get interrupted or anything."  
  
Sync glanced at the door and then back at Sydney, he pointed one finger up to single her to wait a minute. He walked over to the door and peaked outside. Sydney took that moment to contact Vaughn, "guards departing, track travel," Sydney whispered and then shut her COM again just in time. Sync walked back in, "Taken care of my dear."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Vaughn had contacted Jack and he was watching the video feed.  
  
"Base ops track the travel of two guards off of office." Vaughn requested.  
  
"On it. Ones heading downstairs and the other further into the west wing, but out of site now." Jack passed on.  
  
"Okay." Vaughn silently waited now for Sydney to turn her link on.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sync went back to where he left off. Sydney now lay on her back on top of the desk and Sync was kissing her neck when Sydney kneed him in the stomach and struck the back of his head with her elbow. In that short time he was knocked unconscious and Sydney laid him on the ground.  
  
She immediately switched her COM link on and started to look around the room. "Okay Vaughn, Sync is down and I'm looking for the safe." As she spoke the words her eyes fell upon the picture hanging from the wall.  
  
"Good job Syd. Latest is the two guards separated and one went downstairs and we lost the other when he headed more into the west wing."  
  
"Okay, and what about the guard in the east wing hallway?"  
  
"He's still patrolling around."  
  
Sydney reached up and pulled the picture from its spot on the wall. It revealed the steal safe. "Okay I found the safe and am going to get the combination." Sydney pulled out a listening com and put it up to the safe. She held her ear to it and slowly turned the dial waiting to hear the clicks of the gears in place. When she had gotten two in place she paused when she heard Vaughn screaming in her ear.  
  
"Sydney get out of there now! You triggered some kind of silent alarm and there is a pack of guards heading your way from the main stairway."  
  
"What? Vaughn I'm almost done." Sydney said as she went back to turning the dial. The third number clicked and the safe was open.  
  
"No Sydney get out now!" Vaughn demanded but Sydney remained stubborn.  
  
"The safe is open it'll only take me a second to switch the documents, there is no point in stopping now." Sydney reached in and grabbed the document. She quickly rolled down her nylons and put the new document around her thigh and rolled the nylon back over it.  
  
"Sydney this is an order from your handler so do it." Vaughn shouted, taking rank, but it was too late. As Sydney was about to roll down her second thigh's nylon to get the fake document out the door opened. Sydney twirled around to find three men, two of which had a gun pointed at her.  
  
***Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!! Hope you guys liked it! R/R to let me know! Please check out the link at the top of the page too! Thanks all for reading! 


	18. Escaping Trouble

Title:  Undercover Lovers

Disclaimer:  It's not mine!

*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. 

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again!  Check out, rendezvous.inmyelement.net it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!

Summary:  This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!

Chapter 18: Escaping Trouble

Sydney quickly said into the mike "Vaughn I've been made." She put her leg down and smoothed her dress. She looked up to the guards, she thought about covering but then she remembered the safe was still open behind her and the picture lay on the ground beside Sync. The guards motioned her hands in the air with their guns and started to approach her.

Vaughn hit his hands on the table in front of him. He got up and casually started up the stairs. On the way, he contacted Jack, "We've been made. Get the flight bumped we'll be in contact." Vaughn got up to the floor and reached into his jacket to pull out his gun.

Vaughn took the corners cautiously and hurried to Sync's office. When he found it he peered in to find one man cuffing Sydney's hands and one with a gun pointed towards her while the other just observed and gave orders.

Vaughn yelled, "Syd!" and then barged in, first shooting the man with the gun pointed towards Sydney. Sydney kicked the man cuffing her. Vaughn stole a glance at Sydney but was caught with a kick, by the viewing guard, to his hand and his gun went flying. Vaughn quickly recovered and fought back. Kicks and jabs went both ways but soon enough the man was on the ground and Vaughn was left with but bruises and cuts. Sydney on the other hand was struggling with her man. Her hands were bonded behind her and her kicks weren't enough. Vaughn went over and helped out and the man was soon knocked out on the ground. 

"Vaughn thanks!" Sydney exclaimed with relief on her face as Vaughn reached behind her and started to free her hands. "Come on we've been made and we need to get out of here." Vaughn said as he picked up his gun from the ground and motioned for Sydney to take her's out. Vaughn led the way, taking each corner carefully.

"Base Ops we've been made. Mountaineer and I are heading out." Vaughn relayed, "What's the take on the guards?"

"No guards in site along the main entrance." Jack reported back.

"Okay, were heading there" Vaughn responded. Him and Sydney began to move stealthily through the halls. Each corner was taken with caution. When they came within site of the stairs they both started to run but were stopped as a voice echoed through Vaughn's ear, "behind you!" Jack yelled.

Vaughn turned around to find a guard with a gun pointed at him and Sydney. "Halt!" Sydney slowly turned also. "Put your guns down, on the ground!" Sydney and Vaughn both exchanged worried glares. Then Vaughn tossed his down, Sydney acted to do the same but before she released the gun she tried to get a shot off.

The guard caught her though and shot first. The bullet pierced through the air and hit Sydney directly in the thigh. This was a long enough distraction for Vaughn to drop to the floor, grab his gun and shoot. With one swift motion the guard was on the ground with a bullet hole through his chest.

Vaughn waited a second to make sure the guard wasn't getting up and then turned his attention to Sydney. She was barely conscious and her leg was continuing to have blood flow out. "Sydney!" Vaughn's eyes scanned her up and down, "What were you thinking?" he said with a sigh and tears forming in his eyes. 

Vaughn put his hand over her wound and didn't take it off in fear of her loosing too much blood. He picked her up and looked down the stairs to see many of the guests confused and all in chaos. Then guards started to come into site and they were headed towards the stairs and them. 

Vaughn picked Sydney up and he started back down into the west wing. He found his way back to an office and shut the door behind them. He put Sydney down on the desk. She was conscious but clearly in much pain. Vaughn slipped off his jacket and took off his dress shirt, leaving him only in a white undershirt. Vaughn ripped the sleeves off of his shirt and tied them tightly around Sydney's bleeding leg.

Vaughn then left Sydney's side and shoved some chairs in front of the door and locking it. "Base Ops, we're in an office upstairs, trapped with an agent down. What's best escape?" Vaughn walked over to the two windows. He glanced out and saw they looked over patches of grass.

"Boy Scout, guards are swarming the halls and guests are all flooding the downstairs. Windows outside is best route. Extraction for you in the field 5 clicks south."

"Ok, over and out." Vaughn walked back over to Syd. "Syd can you stand?" She tried and when she got her balance she nodded. "Ok, let's go then. We're going out the window and then to the extraction point. You got the document right?" 

Sydney nodded, "Yeah but I didn't have time to plant the fake."

Vaughn couldn't help but smile, he walked over and whispered in her ear. "I don't think that'll be a problem since they already know we stole it." Sydney slapped him playfully and then lost her balance in doing so. She fell forward but he caught her. 

Vaughn helped Sydney over to the window. "Boy Scout, get out now. Guards keep coming and they are starting to head outside." Base ops reported. Just then banging started on the door. "Sydney you're first." Sydney got to sitting on the windowsill and jumped in one swift moment. Vaughn didn't have time to think twice to jump. As he leapt, the door came crashing down and guards flooded in.

They both stood up and bolted into the darkness. Bullets whizzed passed their heads from the guards. Alarms could be heard in the distance and footsteps were heard behind them. Vaughn had to keep a watch on Sydney who was lagging behind slightly from her injured leg. "Can you make it Syd?" 

Sydney looked up, "Like I've told you before, there's no drug like adrenaline." Vaughn turned and had Sydney rest on him a bit. Footsteps were nearing and they were close to extraction. "I think the bigger problem is actually these heals!" Sydney joked motioning to her high shoes. Vaughn smiled but remained quiet. Sydney noticed but realized this wasn't the time to ask about it. They found their way to the opening with in minutes. 

"Base ops were at the extraction point!" Vaughn announced.

"Extraction there in 30sec."

Vaughn relayed the message to Syd but just as he did a noise shot through the air. Vaughn pushed himself and Sydney to the ground. He pulled out his handgun and she did the same. Vaughn slowly got to his feet and looked around. He didn't spot anyone until he heard bushes rustle to his left this time. He approached the bushes to find a rabbit munching on some leaves. Vaughn smiled.

Suddenly the noise of a helicopter was heard in the distance. That distracted Vaughn just long enough for one of the guards running after them to get a clear shot at him. The bulled grazed Vaughn's shoulder. Sydney climbed to her feet and spotted the man. Before he could get another shot off Sydney shot him down. Vaughn stood up and ran over to Sydney. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to where the helicopter was low to the ground. 

Vaughn helped Sydney up and then he climbed in behind her. Bullets were still being fired around them and alarms were being sounded. Then one of the men from the guard yelled up, "Sydney you'll never be safe from me, I find you and ruin your life!" Who knew her? She didn't know but she did know that those words would forever echo in her mind.

*Ok, hope you like! Sorry about the long wait, but softball season and conditioning is starting so chapters will be less frequent. Sorry but hope you stay with the story! Appreciate your reviews, thanks! J


	19. Judgment Day

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, rendezvous.inmyelement.net it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!! This chapter is short but it's important thoughts so hope you like, and I'll get working on the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 19: Judgment Day  
  
A medic in the copter immediately took a look at Sydney's leg. They cleaned it up and put a proper bandage around it. Vaughn's shoulder was tended to too, though he wasn't hurt that bad. After the medic was done he went back to the front of the copter and sat in the passenger seat.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn stayed in the back. Sydney stared at Vaughn but he refused to make eye contact. Sydney crawled over to Vaughn and sat next to him. They both leaned against the back of the helicopter. Vaughn finally looked at her. He scanned her injury and then looked at her face. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Sydney I almost lost you." Vaughn whispered scared.  
  
Sydney held Vaughn close and then pulled back a little to look him in the face. She kissed him hard, "No you didn't. I've had worse than this before." Sydney turned to have her back rest against his chest.  
  
"Sydney you could have died!" Vaughn exclaimed. "We got Intel saying guards were heading your way and you ignored my 'order' to evacuate."  
  
Sydney was taken aback by Vaughn's response and she slowly sat up and rested beside him. "I'm sorry! But I was right there, I only needed a minute more to."  
  
"Yeah and that minute almost cost you your life!" Vaughn exclaimed.  
  
"Vaughn what's going on here?" Sydney questioned. Then she turned and cupped his face in her hands, "I'm alive."  
  
Vaughn moved his hands over hers and then moved them down to rest on his lap. "Sydney, I'm your handler and you need to listen to the orders I give you."  
  
"So now you're pulling rank on me?" Sydney said angrily.  
  
"Sydney I knew you were in danger and you need to listen to me when I tell you to do something. I want you to stay safe okay?"  
  
Sydney had tears rolling down her face now. "I know you want me safe. I just thought.I don't know I thought that maybe you were over reacting like you always do when it comes to me."  
  
Vaughn immediately snapped his eye up, "You really feel like that? That I was only telling you to get out because it was you and not some other agent."  
  
Sydney shrugged sheepishly. "Sydney I need to know, did you not listen to me because you thought I was being to protective of you because of 'us'?" Vaughn questioned. "I will always keep us as a couple separate from work, but can you do that?"  
  
Sydney was balling her eyes out now. "I don't know." Vaughn nodded and then reverted his view back out the window. Sydney sat back up against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chin.  
  
The rest of the flight was pretty quiet. Both stole glances towards each other but they were both pretty much lost in their own thoughts on the nights events. 


	20. A Fight to top all Fights

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, rendezvous.inmyelement.net it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 20: A Fight to top all Fights  
  
A 30 minutes or so later the pilot yelled back that they were there. Sydney turned to Vaughn to ask him exactly where they were but then decided to ask the pilot instead.  
  
"Where exactly are we?"  
  
"We are dropping you both back in a different town in Turkey. We can't bring you to Paris for security reasons in case sd6 follows your travels. You need to take a commercial flight. There is one out of the airport 1 mile away from where we drop you. It leaves at 3 and you both will be on it. Your tickets to France are under the name Clarkson." The pilot explained to Sydney. She nodded in understanding.  
  
She didn't feel like continuing the mission and especially not with her and Vaughn like this but she knew she had no choice in the situation. Before they were dropped Sydney carefully took the Rambaldi document from under her nylons and gave it to the CIA agent on flight. Then they were off on part 2.  
  
::::::: :::::: ::: ::: :::::: ::::::::: :::::  
  
A ½ hour later they were being dropped. Sydney's leg still hurt and she couldn't put full pressure on it. She thought about leaning on Vaughn but she was mad at him and didn't want to be so dependent on him. They walked along the sidewalk following the signs to the airport. Vaughn was at least kind enough to slow his pace to Sydney's limping one.  
  
They were pretty much alone in the airport in the early hour. "Is it just me or is this a bit creepy." Sydney finally broke the silence.  
  
Vaughn looked over and then reverted his glance back to their walking direction, "What do you expect for 2:30 in the morning?"  
  
Sydney stopped and grabbed Vaughn's arm making him stop and face her. "Listen, you don't have to be so cold about it! I suggest we both grow up and act a bit more mature so we can finish this mission and go home."  
  
Vaughn nodded, "Here, lean on me. After all we are supposed to be married anyway." Sydney nodded and leaned on him for support and the affectionate picture it made. Though this notion wasn't all lovey-dovey, rather they were professional about it. Vaughn's arm rested loosely around her shoulders, while Sydney's arm wrapped around Vaughn's lower back.  
  
After a few minutes they found their terminal and got their tickets with a flash of their passports. They boarded the small plane and were pretty much alone besides an older gentleman and a middle-aged couple.  
  
They both took a seat in the back next to each other. From their seats they could see everyone and whatever was happening. The plane took off soon enough and they were on their way.  
  
Sydney lay back and looked out the window at the ground that was becoming further out of view as the minutes past. She suddenly reached down and grabbed some pills from her bag. Vaughn glanced over and quickly grabbed the bottle from her.  
  
"Jeez'um Vaughn!" Sydney exclaimed as Vaughn looked them over and then handed them back.  
  
"They are just pain pills, and they will help me sleep! What'd you think they were?" Sydney rolled her eyes and then opened the bottle. She popped two in her mouth and then put the bottle back into her bag.  
  
She sat back, "I'm going to get some sleep, and I suggest you do the same. I think we could both use it. We'll talk later." With that Sydney pulled her legs up onto the seat to curl up and then closed her eyes. Vaughn watched as her heart beat slowed. He grabbed a blanket from the overhead compartment and carefully laid it over her.  
  
Once she was asleep he convinced himself to get some shut-eye. He couldn't really sleep though cause he was to busy thinking.  
  
'I almost lost Sydney today. I told her to get out and she didn't, and only because I was the one telling her. I thought I could keep business and our relationship separate, but the line is becoming blurrier everyday.  
  
I shouldn't have put it all on Syd, I messed up too. Maybe we shouldn't go on like this anymore..for both of our safeties. If she doesn't listen to me next time she might not make it out alive. Well, if I can only have syd in one aspect of my life I want it to be my personal one. Maybe I should reassign myself from being Sydney's handler?!?'  
  
Soon the thinking became too deep and Vaughn dosed off to sleep.  
  
After a few hours asleep Sydney woke up. She found herself considerable warm, that's when she noticed the blanket that covered her. She smiled at Vaughn's sweet action to cover her.  
  
She returned the favor by taking the blanket to cover Vaughn's sleeping figure. Sydney carefully squeezed past Vaughn to get to the aisle of the plane. She found her way to the bathrooms quietly as she noticed the few others on the plane were sleeping.  
  
She glanced out a window and realized the sun was beginning to rise. The view was exquisite from the air. Sydney found her way back to her seat after freshening up a little in the bathroom. She was still in her dress since she didn't have any other close. That was put for first priority once in Turkey; shopping.  
  
By now Vaughn was stirring and beginning to wake up. Sydney was sitting back beside him when he finally struggled to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the blanket that now lay on him. He blinked a few times to adjust to the plane's light. He glanced over to Sydney but she didn't return the look, rather she continued to watch the beautiful sun rise.  
  
Vaughn opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the flight attendant bringing the breakfast cart around. "Good morning! May I get you guys something?" She offered.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney both turned and smiled kindly. "Yes, why don't you give me an O.J. and a muffin." Vaughn requested.  
  
The woman gave Vaughn his request and then glanced to Sydney. "Just a small glass of O.J. will be fine." Sydney said.  
  
After the flight attendant left Vaughn spoke, first starting off lightly, "Not hungry?" Sydney simply shrugged. "You can have some of my muffin if you want." Vaughn kindly offered.  
  
Finally, Sydney turned towards him. "You don't need to butter me up, just talk to me. Something is going on between us and we need to talk about it so get to the point." Vaughn smiled at how direct she was, it was one of the many traits he admired about her so he nodded in agreement.  
  
"You didn't listen to me in the field, Sydney. That's a problem in this line of work."  
  
"Vaughn I'm sorry I didn't listen. We've covered this, I should have but I thought.I thought.I don't know what I thought, but I was almost done. I wasn't going to fail!" Sydney explained.  
  
"That's just it Syd, your stubbornness." Sydney opened her mouth to interrupt him but he put his finger up. "Determination and loyalty to the job stopped you from listening. You didn't think for about your safety but rather for your country, because that's the sweet you. Sydney, I couldn't be strong for you and make you leave like I should have."  
  
"Vaughn I don't like where this is going. I'm sorry Vaughn! I really am." Sydney pleaded.  
  
"I know.I know. It wasn't your fault though, not completely. You're my week spot, I can't be strong for you. I think you didn't listen because you didn't trust me so you pushed me aside in your determination not to fail."  
  
Sydney's eyes grew, "How can you say that Vaughn? Seriously, you are like the only person I trust! You are more important to me than any mission."  
  
"I know, but syd don't you see our personal relationship and feelings are clouding our thought's and judgment in the field. I know you trust me in certain ways, but I'm saying you don't trust me in the field. Admit it, when I told you to leave you rolled your eyes. You thought I saw something a bit suspicious and over reacted just because it was you, someone I love and care about, instead of some other agent."  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to respond, but this time stopped on her own. She thought for another moment before she spoke softly, "yes.yes I did think you were just being too protective."  
  
Vaughn nodded. He took a sip of his O.J. "Sydney, I love you! I do with all my heart!" Sydney waited for that oh so big 'but' she knew was coming. "But. Sydney, I don't trust myself anymore with you. I don't feel I can keep you safe. I'm not strong enough for both of us." He paused before he whispered the end, "I'm going to request to be reassigned."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide and filled with tears. She saw this coming but refused to believe it. This couldn't be happening. She made eye contact with him one more time and then she lost it. She slapped Vaughn across the face and then the tears began to flow down. She managed to mumble out between sobs, "You promised" Vaughn waited for more but she didn't continue, it was too much. Instead just turned towards the window.  
  
She brought her legs tight to her chest and buried her face in her hands. Vaughn's eyes were tearing up too so he quietly got up. The flight attendant came buy, "Sir, is your wife okay?" Vaughn glanced over at her. "In time she will be." The flight attendant's brow furrowed in confusion but then walked away; as did Vaughn, to the bathroom.  
  
Sydney's mind raced. 'He's deserting me! He promised he'd never leave me in this life. He'd help me! Now he's decided I'm not worth it! I do trust him! I love him and I need him. He's the only one I trust with my life and now he doesn't trust himself? Men! He's why and how I've made it this far! Jeez, of course our feelings for each other are going to affect things. I love him and I will stand by him in most things, but not this. How could he betray me like this? Because that's how I see it;, as a betrayal..of my heart!'  
  
Vaughn washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror for a long time. 'Did I do the right thing? I don't want this but if this is what I have to do to keep her alive than I'm going to do it! If I stayed as her handler than my judgment would be impaired by my love for her. Yeah, this was the right thing to do. Now I just hope she will see it like this.' Vaughn thought, more trying to convince himself of these things.  
  
After Vaughn washed up and got presentable again he headed back to Sydney. When he found her she was still clutching her legs close to her chest but she had stopped her hysterics. Now there were only silent tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
She never looked over when Vaughn returned. She kept looking out the window as if there was something amazing out there. Vaughn didn't say a word. He already felt blessed she hadn't beat him up, and was sure if they weren't on a plane with other people she would have. He quietly sat down beside her and they both remained silent for the remainder of the flight, both not sure of what next. Will Vaughn follow through with what he said? What will syd do? Are syd/Vaughn done?  
  
***Hope you like. Sorry I know I'm a syd/Vaughn shipper too, but I made a mistake and put them together to early so there wasn't too much tension. I'm making up for it now though with this bump in the road. I'm not saying what will happen but don't worry I'm a big syd/Vaughn shipper so that should help you a little. 


	21. A Piercing Silence

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, rendezvous.inmyelement.net it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 21: A Piercing Silence  
  
"Welcome to Paris" the flight attendant, told the few passengers as the plane landed. "The current time here is 8:00am."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn still hadn't talked. They remained silent even in unloading. They did have a cover to keep though so Vaughn reached out to grab Sydney's hand. She of course pulled her's free from his grasp. He gave her a look 'stop your bitch'n we have a job to do' but she just rolled her eyes and kept walking beside but with no contact with Vaughn. Vaughn's faced dropped, 'did I really do the right thing'? He simply couldn't get that question out of his head.  
  
Since neither had any luggage they both went outside to the curb to wait for a taxi. It was a beautiful day, or at least starting out as one. The sun was shinning, and the streets were crowded, even at this early hour, with people. Most were tourists taking pictures. Vaughn hailed one in no time. He kindly opened the door for Sydney who climbed in first. Vaughn climbed in after her.  
  
Vaughn started to speak to the driver in French but Sydney quickly cut him off. "Can you bring us to a nearby hotel please?" Sydney asked in English. The driver nodded. Sydney was the one to give the look this time, 'what kind of tourists can speak perfect French?'  
  
The driver brought them to a beautiful hotel near a lake. "You should be able to find a room here," the driver offered. Sydney and Vaughn nodded and stepped out to the curb. Vaughn paid the man with what money he had on him.  
  
Sydney had already proceeded in so Vaughn followed.  
  
"Good morning! May I help you?" the desk clerk asked.  
  
"Yes I was wondering if you had any vacancies for tonight?"  
  
The clerk started to type into the computer. Apparently she found an open room because she turned and grabbed a key. "Your in luck, we do. You will be in room #402. What name will that be under?"  
  
"Clarkson."  
  
"Okay then and what will your method of payment be?"  
  
Vaughn stepped in here and handed the woman his credit card, "Charge will be fine."  
  
Sydney took the key and smiled at the clerk, "Thanks." The clerk handed Vaughn the card back and then they headed up to their room.  
  
Sydney immediately found the bed and plopped down on it. She pulled out her cell phone, but Vaughn grabbed it from her before she could dial. "Hey!"  
  
Vaughn put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She complied and watched, as he took out a bug killer. He quickly moved it across the room scanning for bugs. When none were found he handed Sydney back her phone.  
  
Sydney snatched it and once again started to dial. "I'm going to call Francie and let her know I'm not coming home today then we can go shopping for some other clothes or something." Sydney instructed Vaughn. Sydney pressed send on the phone and waited patiently for Francie to pick up.  
  
Inside Sydney was hopping she wouldn't pick up so she could just leave a message. She didn't want to play '20 questions'. After a few rings she got thinking, 'wait what am I planning on saying?' The plan before was to say that she met a guy, because she knew Francie wouldn't argue there. She's been trying to get Sydney to go out more ever since Danny. Now though, with her and Vaughn fighting she didn't want to use that excuse, especially with him right there. Plain 'work' wouldn't work either since she has already over used it and she didn't want another lecture on 'quitting'.  
  
Vaughn was thinking also what she was going to say. He had planned on washing up in the bathroom but he wanted to wait and hear what Sydney said first. He wasn't going to let her get off that easily.  
  
Suddenly Sydney stiffened when she heard Francie pickup. "Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Francie, it's Syd."  
  
"Oh, hey hun. Are you just getting in? Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?" Francie asked excitedly. "I just talked to Will actually about dinner tonight."  
  
Sydney cut her off before she made her feel even guiltier. "Um, actually I'm still in France."  
  
Silence took over the phone so Sydney continued, "I'm so sorry. I know I promised I'd be home but.but."  
  
"Let me guess, work got extended!" Francie exclaimed quite annoyed.  
  
"Actually no."  
  
"Oh, what then."  
  
"My flight was.uh.cancelled last night because of.a bad engine on the plane or something. I guess it wasn't working quite right so we have to wait for the next flight going to the US."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump all over you it's just you are always working."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, stay safe and I hope you get out soon! But hey have fun while your there for the extra time. Maybe you'll meet that guy of your dreams. French guys are hot!" Francie offered sympathetically.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes but deep down had to agree with her as she looked at Vaughn. "Well, See you soon then. I'll call when I get a flight. Bye." With that the phone went dead.  
  
Vaughn was kind of sad that she changed her cover story but he had expected it so it wasn't a big shock. He sent a smile Sydney's way and then went into the bathroom. Sydney watched him disappear in there and then just let out a sigh. She was still mad at Vaughn's decision to get reassigned but she couldn't stay angry. He was too disarming. She started to accept the fact of his decision now and just wanted his reasons. She'd have to talk to him about that soon.  
  
:::::::: ::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
Sydney strolled through the store looking for something to wear for the party that night. They had both freshened up quickly and then headed into town to shop for some quick close for the evenings events.  
  
Sydney had picked out a pair of jeans, a white tank top, some pj shorts, and now was just looking for a dress. She wanted a simple one since it was just for an art exhibit. That's when she saw it. It was a red floor long eloquent dress. It had sequence along the top and it was a tank-top style. It would be good too because it would cover her injured leg. She grabbed that to add to her pile of clothes to buy and then went over to the shoes. She bought a cheep pair of sneakers and then a pair of high heels to go with the dress.  
  
After she paid for those things with her credit card she found Vaughn in the store. He was looking at suits. He had picked out some comfortable clothes too and now needed something for the art auction. When he saw Sydney coming over he grabbed the suit he was looking for and then walked to meet Sydney.  
  
"Hey how'd you make out?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Oh.um.fine. Well since you already paid I'll go buy these and then we can get out of here." Sydney smiled and headed outside to wait. She took a seat on a wooden bench and waited passionately.  
  
Vaughn met her outside after a few minutes. "Okay, I'm all set! You ready to head back?" Vaughn asked. Sydney smiled up at him and then slowly got up. Her leg was still sore but she had experience worse so she got by fine. It was still bandaged up so it wasn't bleeding and wouldn't get infected.  
  
"Can we get something to eat first, I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"Oh, of course. Guess that happens when you haven't eaten for almost a day." Vaughn joked. They walked side by side down the crowded sidewalks. Sydney spotted a small outdoor café on the other side of the street and tapped Vaughn's shoulder. He looked where she pointed and they mutually agreed that'd be as good a place as any.  
  
Vaughn wasn't that hungry since he had eaten that muffin earlier so he settled for a cup of coffee. Sydney on the other hand got a tea and a bagel. They didn't talk much over the meal. Both wanted to resolve the issue between them but not in public. They'd talk before the mission that night though. If they didn't their lack of communication, their silence could cost them their lives possibly.  
  
***Ok it was kind of just a filler chapter about their problems but keep reading. Next chapter promise there will be syd/Vaughn making up! Hope you liked it! ( 


	22. A Dreaded Sleep

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, rendezvous.inmyelement.net it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 22: A Dreaded Sleep  
  
They had headed back to the hotel after they ate. Sydney went into the bathroom to change into her jeans and tank top to be more comfortable. Vaughn on the other hand called down to the front desk for info on the art auction. Weiss was right and the art 'had been delayed' so the art auction would be that night beginning at 7:00pm.  
  
Sydney came out of the bathroom with her hair brushed down hanging by her shoulders. She had changed and had hung up her evening clothes.  
  
"You can have the bathroom, I just changed." Sydney kindly offered.  
  
"Thanks. Hey while I change do you mind calling base ops to check in. I just called and the art auction was delayed and is on tonight as planned. We need an extraction point and time too."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Vaughn grabbed his shopping bag and headed into the bathroom. His previous nights suit was all torn and grungy. He took it off and just threw it in one of the hotel's laundry bags. He hung up his new suit and shirt in the closet. Before getting dressed though in his jeans he decided to take a quick shower to refresh himself.  
  
Sydney found her cell on the bed nightstand and started to dial her father's number.  
  
"Hello?" A stern Jack answered.  
  
"Hey dad" Sydney greeted.  
  
"Syd?" Jack sounded surprised and relieved. "Are you and agent Vaughn alright? I heard about your encounter, and you were shot."  
  
"Yeah dad, but I'm fine and so is Vaughn. They bandaged us up and we are now in France. I was actually calling to let you know we are at the Clara De Rasa hotel. The auction was post poned till tonight as planned. Vaughn and I have got everything ready. Is the account ready?"  
  
"Yes, the account has been temporarily set up so the check will pass."  
  
"Good. Now after we buy this you said you didn't want us to leave immediately so we don't arise suspicions." Sydney trailed off waiting for her father to elaborate.  
  
"That's right. When you buy the artwork they put it aside till the end of the auction for you to pay and take it home. Now they do allow immediate payment so you'd pay right away and leave. In that case though people would get suspicious to your hurry. After you win the bid you and agent Vaughn will stay for the remainder of the auction. After you will enjoy drinks with the other guests and pay for the art. The extraction will be set for 11:00pm. There is a plane leaving L.A.X airport then so you guys can catch that back to L.A. Two tickets will be waiting at the front desk under the name Clarkson."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you when we get back then dad." Sydney finished, and then the phone went dead. Sydney put her phone back down on the nightstand and lay down on the bed. She heard the shower turn on from the bathroom. Since he was taking a shower it gave her time to rest. She hadn't slept much and probably wouldn't tonight with the mission so she needed a quick nap.  
  
She curled up under the covers and quickly dosed off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn turned the water warmer than usual. He stepped under the water and let the warmness of it takeover his body. He was just enjoying this small amount of relaxation. Recently so much stress had been added to his life. He closed his eyes and just stood there for a few moments before being snapped back into reality.  
  
When he realized he'd been in there for a while he reluctantly shut the water off and stepped out. He threw on the pair of jeans he'd bought along with a comfortable, loose t-shirt. He ran his hand through his hair a few times and left it tossled.  
  
Vaughn was a little worried about Sydney because he hadn't heard any noise from the room in a while so he opted to check it out. He picked up his bag and made his way to the door. He slowly, cautiously opened it and peered out into the room, only to find Sydney peacefully asleep on the bed. He couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face.  
  
Vaughn placed the bag of his old suit by the trashcan and then sat down in a chair watching Sydney peacefully rest. He was tired too and wanted to rest a bit before the mission. Normally, he'd get into bed beside her but with their recent arguments he didn't think that was a smart idea, or at least not if he wanted to wake up still with all his limbs intact. Vaughn settled for the couch across the room. Before he laid down he set the bedside alarm for 4:00pm to give them plenty of time to get ready. Since it was only 11 or so neither would sleep that long but he wanted to take precautions. With in minutes of laying down Vaughn was into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney was running for her dear life. She was constantly loosing her footing on rocks and sticks. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and face. She suddenly stepped into a ditch and fell to the ground with a thump. She could hear the footsteps in the distance gaining on her. She quickly scurried to her feet and kept running.  
  
She'd look back every once and a while but then back to where she was headed. Suddenly an arm grabbed her and she looked over to find it was Vaughn. They ran a few more steps until a helicopter appeared in the distance. They slowed as the helicopter came low.  
  
Sydney's legs felt like jelly. She was almost there though. The feet behind them continued at higher speed, until a gunshot rang through the air. Vaughn and Sydney got to the ground but not before the bullet grazed Vaughn's shoulder. Sydney quickly pulled her gun from her holster and shot the shooter down.  
  
She was just about to run over to check on Vaughn when she realized he was now by her side and okay. She felt like crying at her relief but she stayed strong, for now. Vaughn grabbed her arm and helped her into the copter before following suit himself. All this while bullets continued to fly through the air in all directions.  
  
The copter started to pull up as the guards came through the edge of the woods. Sydney then heard a haunting voice from a guard below, "Sydney you'll never be safe...never be safe from me, I'll find you.find you and ruin your life!"  
  
As those words echoed in her head she suddenly was shaking uncontrollable. She started to scream, "No, no, stop! Leave me alone!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sydney, Sydney wake up! It's okay!" Vaughn shook her violently to wake her from her apparent nightmare. A few minutes ago she had started to scream and turn in the bed. Vaughn immediately got up at the initial sound of Sydney screaming. He rushed from the couch to her bedside.  
  
Vaughn found her gripping the sheets in her fists and sweating profusely. She kept shaking her head violently. Vaughn shook her trying to get her to wake up. After a few shakes and words she stopped shacking and her eyes shot open. She sat up immediately and took in her surroundings. When her eyes fell onto Vaughn she relaxed a bit and sighed loudly.  
  
Vaughn stayed quiet and just reached out his hand to wipe the hair from Sydney's sweaty face. Sydney grabbed his hand from her face and held it tight. She lay back down and curled up on her side, facing Vaughn. He kneeled down by the bedside to be eye level with her.  
  
He slowly moved his thumb over her knuckles, "Are you okay?" Sydney didn't say anything, and then after a few moments of silence she answered, "no." She reached her hand up to her face and rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes.  
  
Vaughn paused after her answer. He was trying to think of what to say but to his relief Sydney beat him to the punch. "I had a nightmare..about that guard in Turkey. What he yelled out, remember?" Sydney asked quizzically. She was on the verge of crying but kept them in for now because she knew there'd be time for them later.  
  
Vaughn noticed Sydney's body language as being shier than usual. She wouldn't make eye contact and she was curled up like a frightened child in need of comforting. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"He yelled, 'Sydney you'll never be safe, I'll find you and ruin your life!'. Vaughn he knew me!" Sydney reached out and clasped Vaughn's hand once again. Vaughn took his other and caressed her cheek.  
  
"How did he know me? What if he works for Sloane? He could be tracking me for him. What if.." Sydney was soon cut off by Vaughn's finger to her lips.  
  
"You could come up with a million 'what if's' but that won't get us no where. Sydney he was just some angry guard who happened to know your name."  
  
"Vaughn it's not like I was wearing a name tag, he knows more about me." Sydney had gained some composure back and anger and fierceness was gaining her voice. She was becoming a bit desperate for answers.  
  
"Possibly syd, but we don't know anything so for now forget those words and move on. Syd, he can't hurt you..I won't let him." Sydney nodded and sighed in relief to get that off of her chest. She was somewhat taken aback by Vaughn's last words though. Did he still care about her?  
  
Sydney pulled her hand from Vaughn's and sat up. She wiped her water filled eyes to rid the tears that hadn't fallen. She brushed her loose strings of hair out of her face and then scooted to the side of the bed to get up, but was abruptly stopped by Vaughn's arm around her waist.  
  
Vaughn noticed Sydney's change after he had said his words. She was trying to escape the inevitable conversation now and he wouldn't let her. They needed to talk before the mission and now was as good a time as ever.  
  
***Ok, hope you liked I know I said they would make up this chapter but I've already written some of the makeup scene and it was getting too long so I decided to split it. I promise though the next chapter will pick up from here with a conversation about Vaughn's motives to reassigning himself. Promise a makeup kiss too!! 


	23. The Inevitable

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, rendezvous.inmyelement.net it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 23: The Inevitable  
  
Sydney didn't fight Vaughn's arm, but instead sat back down on the bed. Vaughn got off of his knees and stood up in front of her.  
  
"We need to talk and now." Vaughn told her, as if she didn't know that already. Sydney nodded though to show her acknowledgment.  
  
"I know you're not that thrilled about my decision to be reassigned as your handler.."  
  
"'Not that thrilled', well that's the understatement of the year!" Sydney practically screamed in Vaughn's face.  
  
"You have to understand why I'm doing this.."  
  
"No, I'll never understand. Two days ago you had your tongue down my throat but today you don't even want to be near me!" Sydney once again exclaimed.  
  
"SYDNEY!" Sydney was a taken back by Vaughn's shout and a bit hurt. Vaughn started to pace the area by the bedside while talking.  
  
"Do you want to know my reasons or not, because you won't even let me finish a sentence." Vaughn pointed out matter-of-factly. Sydney nodded.  
  
"I do want to be with you, this has nothing to do with having a problem with you though. I would love nothing more than to stay on as your handler, but.."  
  
"Why don't you then?" Sydney asked in frustration, but was silenced by Vaughn raising his eyebrow at her. "Sorry, continue." She apologized.  
  
"I don't trust myself with your life anymore Syd. I love you so much that I'm afraid that that impairs my judgment in work. I promise though I'll make sure someone experienced will get put on your case, you'll be safe."  
  
"God Damn it Vaughn!!! I don't want someone else, *(softer) I want you!" Sydney pleaded. "Please reconsider!"  
  
"I can't do that syd. If something ever happened because of a lapse in judgment, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt."  
  
"What if I die on a mission with another handler? You wouldn't feel guilty for leaving me?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Syd, don't do this. I think for the time being this is what is best for us. I don't want this decision to change our personal relationship syd, not in anyway, shape or form."  
  
"How can't it?" Sydney asked confused at how something like this couldn't change them.  
  
"You said that you could keep our jobs and our personal relationship separate, so do that here." Vaughn said a bit more gentle and fanatical. He walked over to Sydney and took a seat beside her.  
  
Sydney's eyes were getting watery again, but this time she couldn't keep them in. Silent tears of despair trickled down her beautiful face. "You promised though Vaughn. I don't know if I can get through this without you."  
  
"You won't have to, I'll be there Syd! Maybe not talking in your ear during missions but I'll be there when you get home from that mission and when you need a shoulder to cry on, or a just to be held. I'll be there Sydney!" Vaughn stressed to her. He knew she would never be happy with this arrangement. All Vaughn wanted was for her to realize it may be what's safest for the time being.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know if that'll be enough." Sydney admitted.  
  
"Well then let our love be enough! Let our love be what you fight for, what we fight for." Vaughn said as he wrapped an arm around Sydney's shoulders. He took his hand and wiped away her tears with his finger. Sydney leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears... laughter. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another."  
  
"I still don't like this arrangement Vaughn."  
  
"Syd." Vaughn cut in but Sydney cut back in, "No, let me finish. I'll try. Just promise me one thing though. Since you do owe me one." Vaughn nodded.  
  
"Promise me that you will always love me, because now that's what is getting me through this mess I call a life."  
  
"A Promise is a dept unpaid"  
  
He chuckled lightly and then regained his seriousness, "Well that's a promise I don't have to think twice about." Vaughn guaranteed and sealed it with a kiss; just a gentle kiss brushed across her lips and then taken back as quickly as it was given. Sydney smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What time is it?" Sydney asked, glancing over to the bedside clock. Vaughn looked over for her, "It's a bit before 2:00pm."  
  
Sydney smiled, "oh." They both sat in silence together for a while, neither sure what to say next. They both stole glances towards each other, but neither spoke. Finally, Sydney let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed and stretched her arms out to her sides.  
  
Vaughn turned to look at her. "What?" He asked a bit confused.  
  
"I'm bored," Sydney complained childishly. Vaughn couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Your like a two year old syd, you know that?" Sydney sat up at that comment and swatted his arm playfully. "No I'm serious though. We have at least 2 hours before we have to get ready."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Vaughn asked while raising an eyebrow as thoughts of what she was suggesting crossed his mind.  
  
Sydney noticed Vaughn's dirty thoughts and decided to play with him. She pulled him down on top of her. "Now what on earth are you thinking we could do to pass the time?" Sydney asked seductively.  
  
Vaughn smiled, "Nothing." He states while leaning down to kiss her. Their lips meet and they share a passionate kiss. They pull apart for air soon after. Vaughn leans down again and moves his hands down to her waist.  
  
Sydney knows this is where she stops it. "Well Mr. Vaughn I think you have a dirty mind." Vaughn stopped and looked up, "Me?" He asked innocently.  
  
Sydney couldn't help it and she broke out in hysterics, "Yeah you. Now come on, I want to go for a swim in the pool before tonight." She sits up before Vaughn can say anything. "Besides, we just made up, you aren't going to get lucky that easy."  
  
Vaughn put on a pouty face, "How long will this 'non-lucky' spell last, per say?" Sydney shrugged, "Who knows, depends." Sydney said playfully. They both kissed briefly one last time and then separated to get changed for a pleasurable evening swim.  
  
**Okay, so now they are all lovey-dovey again! I know it was about time. I like them better like this too! ( 


	24. A Pleasurable Swim

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, **rendezvous.inmyelement.net** it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 24: A Pleasurable Swim  
  
Sydney and Vaughn walked down the hotel hallways arm in arm. They made their way outside. The sun was shinning and it was at least 70 degrees out. They walked around for a while until they found the pool behind the hotel. A white picket fence surrounded the pool area.  
  
The blue pool was in the middle of the area. Lounge chairs and tables were placed around the pool. Umbrellas shaded the table from the sun's bright heat rays. Sydney found two lounge chairs open. She and Vaughn put their things down and then examined the pool.  
  
Not many kids were around and it was relatively quiet. Sydney walked over to the pool stairs and stepped a foot in. Not more than a mil-a-second after she put it in she jerked it out. The water was freezing. It was refreshing but still a bit cold for her liking.  
  
She walked back over to where Vaughn was by their lounge chairs. Vaughn was taking off his shirt. "How's the water?"  
  
Sydney wanted to tell him the truth she really did, but then decided a lie was more fun. She plastered on a smile, "It's great and very refreshing from this heat." There, it wasn't completely a lie; it was refreshing.  
  
Vaughn nodded and smiled back. "Well what are we waiting for?" Sydney smiled and pulled off her tank top, "You first, I insist." She offered with a devil grin on her face. She proceeded to take off her shorts and kicked off her flip-flops next to Vaughn's. They both then walk over towards the pool stairs.  
  
"So you say it's warm? Let me just check it out." Vaughn says as he starts to move his foot towards the water. Sydney quickly stops him though. "It's no fun that way. You just have to jump in!"  
  
Vaughn gives her a skeptical look. Sydney smiles back. Vaughn shakes his head but agrees on it. He walked with Sydney to the deeper end of the pool. They both stood by the edge with their toes hanging over. Sydney thought her plan was working and Vaughn was oblivious but she was mistaken.  
  
"You coming in Syd?"  
  
"Right after you." Vaughn smiled at her remark. Vaughn played along and jumped in. He was submerged in the fridge-ed water. He wanted to scream out in his coldness but came back up to the surface with a calm face. "Your right syd, it is refreshing."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped open. "Really?" She questioned. She leaned down to feel the water with her hand. She was surprised when Vaughn swam over and grabbed her arm, tugging it and bringing her flying into the water. She flapped her arms to get to the surface.  
  
"Ahhhh! That's freezing! What'd you do that for?" Sydney says as she hits him playfully.  
  
"You lied!" Vaughn says pushing Sydney back playfully.  
  
"I know." Sydney says with a devilish grin and a shoulder shrug. "Now I'm freezing Vaughn! Hold me!" Sydney says as she swims over to him and puts her hands on his chest and rests her head on his chest.  
  
"With pleasure!" Vaughn mumbled under his breath as he wrapped his arms around Sydney pulling her close. They stayed like that for a bit until their body warmth wasn't enough and opted to get out of the pool and into the hot tub.  
  
They walk across the cement and past some lounge chairs to the hot tub. Another young couple was in there but that was all. Vaughn slipped in first and then Sydney slipped in and took a seat in front of Vaughn and between his legs. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him.  
  
"Yeah I think I like this water a bit better." Sydney laughed.  
  
"Never a fan of the cold I take it?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"Me? Nope I hate being cold. I feel so betrayed and lonely when I'm cold." Sydney opened up.  
  
"Well I won't let you be cold then. I'll hold you close and never let go." Vaughn promised as he pulled her closer to himself.  
  
"I like the sound of that." She exclaimed, "I love you!" Sydney whispered.  
  
Vaughn smiled in content and closed his eyes. "I know!" He opened his eyes again and reached down to kiss her neck on her sweet, sensitive spot, "I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney was clipping the last strand of hair up in the bun. She smoothed her dress and added some blush to her already perfect face. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  
  
Vaughn was standing by a mirror tying his necktie. When he finished he turned around and was met by a gorgeous site, "Wow Syd! You look..Amazing! You're gorgeous."  
  
Sydney's cheeks turned red. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Sydney commented as she made her way over to Vaughn. "I must have seen you in a suit a thousand times, but something about this tux just stands out. It fits you so well. You look handsome, and I'm so happy to be able to claim you as my lovely date."  
  
Vaughn leaned in and captured her lips with his. "And you mine." They gathered the rest of their things and they were on their way to the auction to finish up this long mission. Mixed emotions were shared. Neither wanted to return to L.A. and protocol, but they both were tired of playing roles. One more night married wouldn't kill either of them though.  
  
***Hope you like! ( I don't know I think my writing is more rushed and less interesting but I promise to make the next chapter more interesting about their mission! ( 


	25. The Auction Part I

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, **rendezvous.inmyelement.net** it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 25: The Auction  
  
Their driver kindly opened the door for Sydney and Vaughn to step out. Shutting the door behind them he went back to the drivers seat and drove away to park the limo. The plan was for him to tap into security cameras so from the limo he could monitor things inside making sure no suspicions are raised.  
  
Sydney had attentively wrapped her arm around Vaughn's as he led her inside. They followed the crowds of people into a large hall. There was a stage at the far end with some pieces of art on it and a spokesman. In front of the stage were rows of chairs already filling with people.  
  
There were waiters walking around the hall with trays of drinks too. Sydney and Vaughn both grabbed a drink and then found some seats on the right side of the stage. The both mingled with a few of the people around them and each other until the auction began.  
  
Sydney slipped out to run to the lady's room as the auctioneer began his opening regards. There she contacted their driver for the security report. Sydney was relayed that there were guards by each exit and two on stage. No alarms were in place and all art work was on the stage by now.  
  
She was satisfied and then returned to the auction just in time for the first item. Vaughn had gotten a guide pamphlet for the night with the all the art items and the opening bids. He opened it and showed it to Sydney. The opening bid for the Monet painting was $2,500. It was going to be put up for bidding somewhere in the middle of the evening so for now Sydney and Vaughn just sat back and tried to enjoy themselves. Every once and awhile they would even throw in a low bid to show they were interested not just in that one painting they came from.  
  
The evening wore on and finally Monet's 'Japanese Footbridge' was brought up for bids. Sydney did the bidding. She started off with the bid of $3,000 which didn't last more than a few seconds. Arms were quickly raised, ear's were tugged on, and fingers were held up all indicating an upping on the bid. Sydney let most of the other people tire each other out before jumping back into the bid. The price was already up to $6,000. Who knew a painting could be worth so much?  
  
There was one other elderly woman left bidding on the picture. They bid back and forth for a while. Suddenly, Sydney felt Vaughn's warm breath by her neck, "You know the account is only good for $10,000." Sydney nodded and decided to end this thing. The older woman kept upping Sydney so she decided she'd just throw it all out there at once.  
  
The current bid was $7,000. Sydney reached her hand into the air again and this time stood up and declared, "10,000 dollars!" The older woman was taken aback a bit by Sydney's sudden large jump in price. She didn't bid immediately so the auctioneer began the 3 count. With a hit of the man's gavel the piece of artwork was now Sydney's, or rather the CIA's.  
  
***Okay so it is short, I mean really short, but I knew I was going to be busy this week so I figured this little bit was better than nothing. Promise it will get interesting soon! 


	26. The Auction Part II

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, **rendezvous.inmyelement.net** it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 26: The Auction (part II)  
  
The current bid was $7,000. Sydney reached her hand into the air again and this time stood up and declared, "10,000 dollars!" The older woman was taken aback a bit by Sydney's sudden large jump in price. She didn't bid immediately so the auctioneer began the 3 count. With a hit of the man's gavel the piece of artwork was now Sydney's, or rather the CIA's.  
  
  
  
The auctioneer moved the piece of art over to the side with the other sold pieces and then moved on with the auction.  
  
Vaughn leaned over towards her and kissed her deeply. "Don't like to waste time do you?" Vaughn asked once they'd broken apart.  
  
Sydney shrugged, "Why take all night with small bids when you have thousands of gov't dollars waiting to be spent?" She said with a smile. Vaughn returned the smile, and then kissed her again this time only a quick peck, but still just as affective on Sydney.  
  
"Well what shall we do now?" Vaughn asked, baffled himself. Sydney looked around and then turned back towards Vaughn with a shrug.  
  
"Well we have to wait for the auction to end before we can even get up to do anything. It would be rude to get up in the middle." Sydney pointed out, but there was something about the way she said it that led Vaughn to believe she wasn't sharing something. He gave her a look and she smiled devilishly. She leaned in close to Vaughn and whispered softly, and seductively in his ear, "I have to use the lav, I might be awhile." She kissed him on the cheek, winked his way, and then was gone.  
  
Vaughn tried to stifle his smile and laugh. If the CIA ever found out we did it on the job, we'd be dead; is all he could think. Eventually he gave up on the whole wrongness issue and just concentrated on the fun part. After a few moments had passed Vaughn followed suit and headed out of the hall and found his way to the bathrooms.  
  
He walked past a few doors, all shut and locked. Sooner or later, Vaughn found two doors marked 'restroom'. He knocked softly on one of the doors and got no response. Before he even got a chance to knock on the second door, it came flying open and an arm grabbed and pulled him inside.  
  
It was all a blur to him, and before he could even make out what was happening a pair of lips were all over him. Ultimately, they broke apart for air. "So was this your little rendezvous plan?" Vaughn said smart- assly.  
  
"Well ½ of it." She admits.  
  
"And the other half would be?" Vaughn asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Whatever you want it to be," Sydney said seductively as she played with his collar, already beginning to unbutton the top button.  
  
Vaughn beamed, "Well.I'm kind of hungry." Sydney hit him playfully. "Okay if no food than I'll settle for one attractively gorgeous super spy."  
  
Sydney blushed at his compliment then came back to with a rebuttal, "Well I wouldn't want you to settle." She said starting to pull away and straighten herself out.  
  
Before long Vaughn grabbed her back in his arms. "Hey you said whatever I want, and right now I want you." He captured her lips with his and then trailed his kisses down her neck and all over her. In-between moans Sydney managed to rationalize, "We need to be quick before anybody misses us."  
  
Vaughn couldn't help but chuckle at how no matter what she was all business. Okay well not all, but she always kept her head in the game, there really wasn't any place else for it anyway.  
  
That evening the bathroom was full! (  
  
The time they spent together was well used and precious to both. Even if for now their time together was spent lurking in dark corners and hidden from the people around them, it was enough to keep them both moving through life. Their love is their energy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eventually Sydney and Vaughn came to their senses and they still had a mission to complete. They returned to the auction hall for the last few bids. When the rest of the items were dispersed the people took to their feet for some food, drinks, and dancing before the night came to an end.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn knew their public appearance was shortened due to the rendezvous. They decided it was best to feel the night out and to enjoy the food and drinks with the other guests. Both chose to only have one glass of wine to ensure they were fully alert through out the night.  
  
"Well it looks like you can have that food you wanted earlier." Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Nah, I'm not hungry no more." Vaughn said with a grin. Sydney once again blushed.  
  
Sydney clung to Vaughn's arm as they walked around the hall mingling with the other guests, while drinking their champagne. Neither ate anything much, but they both had some small things.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Vaughn asked when they finally both escaped from conversations with some of the guests.  
  
"I'd love to." Sydney answered enthusiastically.  
  
They exchanged smiles and then Sydney took Vaughn's offered arm as he led her onto the dance floor. Vaughn wrapped one arm around Sydney's waist and his other clasped Sydney's hand and held it close to his chest.  
  
Just then the music starts and it's the most perfect song for them, 'Simple Things'. Sydney smiles to Vaughn, "It's perfect." He listens to the lyrics attentively.  
  
Hey, time won't wait Life goes by Every day is a brand new sky Every tear comes to dry All that really matters in this crazy world Is you and I together baby just remember The first leaves off the tree, the way you look at me A thousand chime, and church bells ring, the simple things are free The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts How I love the simple thing, the simple things just are.  
  
So, here we go let's just dance Teach my soul to take this chance Put my heart, in your hands Out of all the moments that we leave behind, turn around and tell me baby, we'll remember the thunder and the rain, the way you say my name After all the clocks go by the simple things remain The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts How I love the simple things, the simple things just are.  
  
"Yeah, it's absolutely perfect, just like you." Vaughn agrees before attentively moving closer to Sydney. She rests her head on his shoulder as they both return to listening to the calming lyrics of the song, which so well described their relationship so far.  
  
The ocean and the sky The way we feel tonight I know it's the love that brings the simple things to life The sun, the moon, the stars, the beating of two hearts How I love the simple things, the simple things just are.  
  
I love the way the simple things, the simple things just are.  
  
Unfortunately, the song eventually ended, as do all good things in life. Sydney and Vaughn stayed together for a few extra moments, and shared a kiss and hug before finding their way off the dance floor and back to their seats.  
  
It was late and guests were beginning to depart. It was mission time. "Ready?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Ready as ever." Sydney answered enthusiastically.  
  
They said goodbye to the few guests they had been chatting with. Across the room was the action items and the seller. They walked over together and waited our turn in line. When they reached the man he had a pad of papers and a pen along with a money case. "May I help you?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes we won item #47 the Monet picture." Vaughn pointed out the item that was leaning up against the stage.  
  
"Oh yes, Clarkson. Right this way." He led them over to the art piece. "This is yours, no?"  
  
Sydney examined the frame to make sure it had the markings, "Yes." She answered after examining it. "Good." He approved.  
  
"Now for payment, cash or credit?"  
  
"Check's okay?" Vaughn asked pulling out his wallet. It better be too, because that's all we had.  
  
"Yes of course, with a valid id." The man said as Vaughn pulled out a blank check and id. "The total is 10,500 dollars." Vaughn's eyes grew wide at the unexpected price, Sydney looked skeptical also, "$10,500?"  
  
"The extra $500 is for the shipping and moving costs of course." The man said as if it was an obvious thing. Sure it may have been if you've bought stuff at auctions before but it wasn't to her. This normally wouldn't have mattered, but the CIA only gave them $10,000.  
  
"Well we'll be taking it out of here in our car since we don't live around here. We're just on vacation."  
  
"No matter, you still must pay for the service of carrying it to your car and wrapping it." Okay since when is someone's labor of carrying an object less than a block, and wrapping a frame worth $500? Never.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we don't need those services. Our bid was $10,000 so that's what we are prepared to pay." Sydney says taking a daring step closer to him, in a sort of threatening way to show she had the upper hand, or at least was trying to get it.  
  
"Well I suppose we could work something out. I've been looking for a date."  
  
"I'm married." She points out showing him her fake ring, although she wished it were real, "besides I'm leaving town tonight."  
  
He frowned, but then got his smile back. He leaned in close to her ear, "How about a night?" Vaughn heard this and stepped forward with a stern look on his face. Sydney couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness. She stepped back beside Vaughn and held his arm, "I don't sleep around." She said adamantly.  
  
"Well what's there left?" The seller said with a shrug. Syd stepped up close to him and kissed him a peck on the lips, pulling away before he could respond back. When she turned back to Vaughn she could see his unhappy/jealous look.  
  
The man lit up briefly, "$10,000." Sydney smiled triumphantly.  
  
Vaughn wrote out the check and handed it with his id to the man. The man checked the id, then handed it back. Next he turned around to a computer. Sydney saw him type in the account number. When the account balance showed up and was enough to cover the check the man folded the check and put it away. "You're all set."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn smiled, "thanks." Then they went over and grabbed the framed picture. Both taking an end they managed to carefully carry it outside to their limo. "Mission Accomplished", Sydney whispered to Vaughn once they were sitting in their limo driving away from the party.  
  
**The Simple Things-Rebecca Lynn Howard ***Okay I know, it's been forever, don't kill me. I'm so busy with being on two softball teams and having multiple games/practices each day, not to mentioning my job and school. I promise I'll try to update once a week but I don't know how'll work. Anyway let me know if you liked this chapter. I've already got a head start on the next chapter, since I had school vacation this past week. Read/Review, thanks! ( 


	27. Leaving

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it so much! You're all so supportive! Thanks again! Check out, **rendezvous.inmyelement.net** it a fanfic award site. Please check it out and nominate your favorite stories, I've been nominated so if you like this fic so far please vote for me starting April 9th! Thanks so much!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 27: Leaving  
  
Sydney and Vaughn smiled, "thanks." Then they went over and grabbed the framed picture. Both taking an end they managed to carefully carry it outside to their limo. "Mission Accomplished", Sydney whispered to Vaughn once they were sitting in their limo driving away from the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn smiled briefly at her and then looked away again. Syd reached over grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Come on Vaughn, you aren't really that jealous of that peck on the lips are you?" He frowned like a little baby. When Sydney realized words couldn't talk him out of his pout, she settled for actions.  
  
Sydney got up and went over to Vaughn. She slowly, and seductively moved one leg on each side of Vaughn. She sat on his lap and leaned forward, pinning him against the seat. She played with his collar and finally unbuttoned the top few buttons. "Can I make it up to you?" Sydney asks playfully.  
  
"No." He answers, but this time only acting still sad. The minute she climbed on top of him she could tell his mood was lifted. "Oh, fine." Sydney says then turns her head and starts to climb off him. Before she can get off him though he grabs her arm and pulls her back down to him. His lips crash into hers before giving her time to talk.  
  
It was long and sensual before they pulled away for air. "So I can make it up to you." Sydney says proud. "Yeah, you can." He finally admits. "We only have 20 min. though before we get to the airport." He points out wisely.  
  
"I only need 10." Sydney said seductively. Vaughn reached over to a small button on the door. He pushed it and the dividing window in the limo went up and they had privacy. "Go." Vaughn said before putting his lips back on Sydney and starting to fumble with her shirt buttons.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up outside the LAX airport. Sydney and Vaughn finished straightening out their clothes and fixing their hair.  
  
"See I told you you had nothing to be jealous of. He only got one of these." Sydney said as she leaned forward and laid a small peck on his lips for a final kiss in the limo.  
  
"Yeah, but even that's enough to make me go crazy." Vaughn admitted. "Now can you remind me what I got?" Vaughn asked grabbing her bringing her back into his arms. He leaned into give her a kiss but she pulled back. "Later. There's no time now." She said. It took all her will power to turn him down especially with those puppy-dog eyes, but she knew if she even gave him that one longing kiss, they'd never leave the limo.  
  
They grabbed their bags and the piece of art. When the limo pulled away they made their way into the airport. The airport was practically empty so they moved through there quickly. They checked their bags onto their flight and then kept the artwork with them.  
  
Before they boarded the flight Sydney took out a miniature digital camera and took pictures all around the frame, and the pictures were immediately sent to ops center. They still needed the original but at least this would make sure even if something went terribly wrong the CIA would get something.  
  
They boarded the plane as soon as it was announced. Sydney and Vaughn decided on seats towards the back of the plane. They carefully placed the picture frame by the window. Sydney took the window seat, and Vaughn the aisle seat. The plane was fairly full for such a late hour. They both scanned the crowd looking for suspicious people. None seemed too out of the ordinary.  
  
"Well I'm tired. What do you say to getting some sleep now?" Sydney said yawning and stretching her arms.  
  
"Sounds good. We should sleep in shifts so nothing gets pulled over. You can sleep first." Vaughn offered kindly.  
  
Syd smiled genuinely, "I'd argue but I don't think I'd be able to stay awake. Just wake me in two hours or so, that way you can get some sleep." Sydney glared at Vaughn. He nodded but she knew he wouldn't, he'd just let her sleep.  
  
Vaughn grabs a pillow and blanket from the overhead compartment. Sydney rested up against Vaughn's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He spread the blanket over her to keep her warm and then offered her the pillow but she just shook her head, looking very content using his shoulder as her pillow. Vaughn watched her for a few moments and then rested his head on hers. He could feel her breathing slowly steady until she was completely asleep.  
  
***Okay I know really short, all I can say is I'm getting bored with this and have already written other stories I luv more. Any way as long as ppl review I promise to finish the fic. It'll be slow but it will get done. Let me know. 


	28. Pleasant Plans

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Thanks Whitelighter Enchantress: thanks for the thing with present/past tense, I tried to quickly fix most of it so here's the reprint of the chapter. (same chapter just tense changes)  
  
Chapter 28: Pleasant Plans  
  
Vaughn grabs a pillow and blanket from the overhead compartment. Sydney rested up against Vaughn's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He spread the blanket over her to keep her warm and then offered her the pillow but she just shook her head, looking very content using his shoulder as her pillow. Vaughn watched her for a few moments and then rested his head on hers. He could feel her breathing slowly steady until she was completely asleep.  
  
  
  
Vaughn was trying all he could not to fall asleep. He eventually got up to rinse his face with cold water to keep his eyelids open. He maneuvered Sydney to a comfortable position and then moved away towards the bathroom. Vaughn quickly washed his face and then returned to Sydney, careful not to leave her or the artwork alone for long.  
  
He was surprised though when he got back to his seat, Sydney was sitting upright and awake.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Vaughn greeted her with a warm kiss.  
  
Sydney smiled brightly. She glanced down at her watch and then back up to Vaughn. "Hey, I thought I told you to wake me up after an hour or so. It's been three hours."  
  
Vaughn reached up with his hand and caressed her cheek. He leaned in for another sweet kiss. "I wasn't tired," He lied.  
  
"Liar." She caught him.  
  
Vaughn just shrugged. "You looked so peaceful I just didn't want to disturb you." He honestly explained.  
  
"I felt when you left and it was weird. A sudden chill, and lonely feeling over came me." Sydney confessed to Vaughn while she cuddled back close to him. "I guess after a little time with you I got spoiled."  
  
Vaughn laughed and gently kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Vaughn. Really, I'll be fine. Just rest." Sydney instructed. Vaughn thought for a moment. As much as he didn't want to fall asleep and leave her awake alone he can't keep his eyes open for much longer. He smiled considerately, "Okay but only for a short time. Don't let me sleep too long. Wake me up if you want company too."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but laugh at his cute ramblings about being worried. "Vaughn, I've escaped flaming planes, and dodged bullets; no offense but I think I can live without you for a few hours. Besides you'll still be right beside me." Sydney said punctuating the end with a kiss. After the kiss though she was sure it was going to be a bit harder to keep her hands off him than she'd thought prior to the kiss.  
  
Vaughn smiled and nodded. He moved to the window seat so Sydney could get out to the isle easier. Not long after getting comfortable, Vaughn was in a deep slumber. Sydney sat beside him just looking around the plane and the people a little. She got bored quick enough.  
  
Not knowing what to do Sydney decided on reading. She grabbed a magazine from a plane stuartess and flipped through the pages for something interesting. Syd even did some of the crossword puzzles in the back of the magazine. This past time for her at the beginning but soon enough she'd flipped through it numerous times and gotten sick of it. Sydney sighed heavily, 'what to do next?' is all she could think about.  
  
The flight attendant passed by Sydney so she took the opportunity to ask how long till they arrive. She was notified there was about two hours left in the flight. Vaughn had slept for almost an hour by now. Sydney glanced over at his comfortable sleeping form. The sun light beginning to come through the plane windows glimmered on his face making it glow. A small smile was even fixed on his face.  
  
As much as Sydney didn't want to disturb his sweet slumber, he had offered his company if she needed it. She wanted to be nice about waking him at the least though so she leaned over him and gently pressed her lips to him. At first he didn't stir, but she deepened the kiss and he quickly awoken.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and Sydney pulled back from the kiss. Vaughn reached up one of his hands and wiped his eyes to rid them of sleepies. "Now I could live with waking up like that every morning." He mumbled out with a grin on his face.  
  
Sydney blushed a little, "Glad you liked it. I'm sorry for waking you though, I just got bored and." he didn't say anything or react, "well you offered earlier that." she started to explain as she got nervous but before she could go anywhere with it Vaughn sat up a little and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his.  
  
"I'm glad you woke me." Vaughn admitted, as they broke apart. "This." He brushed another quick kiss across Syd's lips, "is well worth the loss of sleep."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Well than give me a chance to make it even better." Sydney scooted closer to Vaughn. They both were practically sharing a seat. They ended up passing most of the time left on the flight with each other.  
  
Eventually, they were both so out of breath they pulled apart for a while. Sydney scooted off of Vaughn to give him some room. She rested up against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. "You know after we bring back this frame we'll be notorious once again for our great work."  
  
Vaughn smiled, "Yeah well there has to be some upside to this crappy job." He said with a sigh.  
  
Sydney hit him playfully, "Don't I count for anything?"  
  
Vaughn kissed her forehead sweetly, "I would have quit years ago if it wasn't for you." Sydney smiled with satisfaction of her effect on her.  
  
"Well anyway I was thinking when we get back we should go on a real vacation. You know one where if we wanted we could spend all day in bed and do nothing!" Syd said excitedly.  
  
"That sounds spectacular. Nothing to occupy our time but each other." Vaughn agreed happily.  
  
"I think when we get back I'm just going to tell Kendall that if he doesn't want me to quit then I get this vacation!" Syd said adamantly. Sydney and Vaughn both had giant smiles on their faces as they could just picture the great vacation they could have together, no matter where they go or what the weather. As long as they are together life will be pleasant.  
  
Syd and Vaughn chatted quietly together for the remainder of the flight.  
  
"Passengers, please stay seated until the plane has landed and stopped. Welcome to LA." The pilot announced over the intercom.  
  
***Once again sorry for the long wait but I'm going to be wrapping up this story quick. Another chapter within the week. 


	29. Mission Complete

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 29: Mission Complete  
  
Syd and Vaughn chatted quietly together for the remainder of the flight.  
  
"Passengers, please stay seated until the plane has landed and stopped. Welcome to LA." The pilot announced over the intercom.  
  
  
  
"Hello Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow." The agent greeted Sydney and Vaughn with a friendly handshake.  
  
"Good morning." Sydney replied.  
  
"I'm officer Shoal, FBI." The agent introduced.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"I think it's obvious. We've come for the Rambaldi picture frame." The man said slightly irritated.  
  
"We weren't told of this transaction. We were given explicate instructions to bring it CIA head quarters.." Sydney said but was stopped when the officer handed her a piece of paper.  
  
It was on CIA letter heading and it was authorizing this transaction of the picture frame to the FBI. After both Sydney and Vaughn had looked it over and agreed it was legitimate they followed the officer to one of the cars.  
  
Officer Shoal opened the back seat door where another armed official was sitting with a safe opened and ready. Sydney placed the picture frame inside the safe and immediately the officer shut the safe and locked it. Officer Shoal shut the door and walked over to the passenger's seat of the car. As he got in, "Thank you Agent Vaughn, Bristow, for your efforts." The driver revved the engine and drove off with the other security cars close on tail.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were left in the dust. "Well at least they appreciate our hard work for that." Syd says sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you know it." Vaughn replies.  
  
Vaughn picked back up their luggage bags and they made their way over to the street curb to hail a cab.  
  
***Sorry I know It's taking me awhile but at least I eventually get them up! ( hope you like it! Let me know. 


	30. Future Dreams

Title: Undercover Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine!  
  
*Hope you all like this story of mine! R/R. I'll try to update periodically. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Summary: This story is about a CIA mission with our favorite two agents, and where it will lead. What are there covers? How long a mission? Read and find out how far a mission will take them!!!!!  
  
Chapter 30: Future Dreams  
  
Vaughn picked back up their luggage bags and they made their way over to the street curb to hail a cab.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" I ask when I see him clearly stressed as he runs his fingers through his hair and then down the bridge of his nose.  
  
He looks over at me, "Just normal Kendall bitching." I continue to look at him for further indication of what kendall was so mad about.  
  
"The FBI order was bogus and now Kendall's mad that they have something the CIA wanted. I told him we did our job of getting it and bringing it back. Now if he has a problem with which gov't people hold it then he can deal with that."  
  
I smile and nod, "Now I seemed to have heard you say also that we wouldn't be in at all tomorrow. Did I hear you correctly?" I ask hopefully.  
  
He smiles and I can tell some of those wrinkles, which had formed on his forehead while he was talking to Kendall, were starting to go away. He turns his body towards me and takes my hands in his, "Yeah you heard me right. He was p***ing me off so I just told him we'd be in later this week."  
  
I had a huge smile on my face at this point, "Judging my that smile on your face I see you agree with my decision." He says bringing one hand up to touch my chin, to raise my smile.  
  
"Oh yes!" I say enthusiastically.  
  
"Now we just need plans to fill that time." He says pointedly.  
  
"I can take care of those." I assure him seductively as I hug him tightly and kiss a peck on his cheek.  
  
The cab starts to slow as it pulls up to Vaughn's address. The driver pulls into the driveway, "that'll be $12.50."  
  
Vaughn starts to reach for his back pocket but I stop him, "Let me get it." I reach back into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. Vaughn jumps a little and gives me a look. I shrug, possibly I pinched his a$$. I let out a little chuckle and pull out some money to give to the cab driver.  
  
I close Vaughn's wallet and am about to put it back when he takes it from me, "let me." He says smiling as he puts it himself into his back pocket.  
  
Vaughn and I walk into his house and he immediately throws his jacket off and luggage down by the door.  
  
"Now what was that pinch in the a$$ for? What did I do to you?" Vaughn asked turning towards me.  
  
I just shrug. "How would you like it?" Vaughn asks as he reaches for my a$$. I pull away though.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You have to work harder than that for this b-e-a-utiful a$$." I say. I run towards the living room couch with my hands over my butt the whole time as to protect it. I plop down on my back into the soft couch.  
  
Vaughn walks over and climbs on top of me. He holds himself up with his two muscular arms, one on each side of my shoulders. He reaches and pushes a lone piece of hair from my face. He then dips his lips down to meet mine and we share a short passionate kiss before he pulls slightly back.  
  
"Tease." I whisper to him.  
  
"So bite me!" he retorts back like a 5 yr. old.  
  
I roll my eyes at his comment and then just smile, "Give me a chance." I say playfully.  
  
He tenses for a moment but then he just smiles and falls on top of me. We start kissing and before I know it our clothes are shed to the floor and we're both tangled so close together you can't tell my body limbs from his.  
  
We lay on the couch in a fetal position. Vaughn's arm rests across my midriff and I hold his other tightly. Our feet are tangled beneath the small blanket we'd managed to pull over ourselves.  
  
"Vaughn?" I ask.  
  
"mmmhhhh" he mumbles still half asleep.  
  
"I luv you!" Vaughn sat up slightly when I said that.  
  
Looking over my shoulder he kisses my neck, "I luv you too."  
  
I turn in vaughn's arm enough to look him in the face but not enough to get out of his warm embrace. "Vaughn I know our world is so far from perfect but I want you to know that every risk I take is in hope of us.us being free someday; free from looking over our shoulders every second in fear of our safety. I want us to be able to put this spy stuff behind us. I want to start doing things not for the countries national security but just for fun. I want a family life, and I want you to be the center of that life."  
  
Vaughn leans in and kisses me again. "Syd, that's all I want too. All I can promise for now is 'someday'. I'm sorry I can't promise a perfect life where everything is sunny and happy but this is a realistic promise. I hope that that counts for something. Just remember when things get tough, almost unbearable just remember SOMEDAY it'll be over."  
  
I reach up and just wrap my arms tightly around him pulling him close. I start to cry. Not sadness but out of happiness. I know it's the first time I've had tears of joy but just the hope of one day this all being better is enough to make my heart do flips!  
  
We both smile and he wipes my tears away and we both whisper, "Someday" with a smile plastered on our faces and hopes in our hearts.  
  
***Okay so it's COMPLETE. Hope it was worth your time. I know it declined towards the end but the truth is I just got board with it. Thanks for your reviews. 


End file.
